Sailor Moon Infinity Saga
by Menagi-chan
Summary: Re-released: A new mysterious girl arrives in town. Who is she?
1. Stranger in a Strange Land

Note to my readers:  
  
Konnichiwa, minna! I thought I'd give you a little info on the fics you are about to read.   
First, Menagi arrives in Japan somewhere after Sailor Moon S, and before SuperS. I tried to keep   
the original Japanese names for the characters (when I remember to) cuz I actually have fansubs of   
SMS through Stars, and that's where I learned to love Sailor Moon. I've found that, on a personal   
level, I like the unedited fansubs rather than the Americanized versions. (No, I won't go in to a debate  
here, or anywhere, about that.) I've tried my best not to alter anyone's personalities or lifelines or such   
in my fics. Key words being "tried". If you've only watched the American version of Sailor Moon, you   
may not understand a lot of what goes on.   
I also use the occasional Japanese phrase or saying in here. sweatdrop I know, not   
everyone is proficient in Japanese. (Neither am I, but hey..) I think most of you understand the basics.   
If you need help translating, E-mail me and I'll be happy to help.  
  
  
Any feedback? Comments, suggestions, etc? You're always welcome to Email me at  
menagi_chan@hotmail.com   
  
Domo Arigatou!  
Menagi-chan   
  
  
And for those of you who are truly interested, here are some stats:  
  
Name:Menagi Starnigh  
Nicknames:Menagi-chan or 'Nagi  
Alias:Sailor Star Infinity, later Sailor Elysium and Elysium Princess  
Sex:female (all the time, thank you very much)  
Age:16-18 (depending on story line)  
Birthday:August 4th  
Sign:Leo  
Blood type:O  
Hair:auburn  
Eyes:purple (varies)  
Height:about 1/2 inch shorter than Seiya  
Weight:115 lb.  
Favorite Food:Seafood, especially sushi  
Least   
Favorite Food:Squash  
Favorite Subject:Literature  
Least  
Favorite Subject:Science  
Hobbies:Drawing, Painting, Singing, Anime, Manga, and Motorcycles  
  
I'd list her powers, abilities and background here, but that's what the story is for! :)  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Stranger in a Strange Land  
  
So, I've finally made it. I'm finally here. I can't believe it, Menagi thought to herself. "Ok, were here. So now what? What's the plan? Where do I start?" she asked her companion.  
"First we need to set up a base of operations. We also need to see about the disturbances we read about on the Internet. Those take top priority. I'm not sure, but I thought I felt some unusual vibrations off to the north-west, so perhaps we should check it out," replied Rhea, from somewhere down about ankle level.  
Menagi looked down at her feet, and saw Rhea's golden eyes peering anxiously in that direction, her long tail flicking absently behind her. "You know you're not supposed to talk in public," she admonished. "People wonder."  
Sorry, habit, came the reply in her mind. Not my fault. I'm used it just being the two of us. Menagi felt what could only be a mental sigh in her mind. The gold and white colored Persian looked up at her. So, are we going or what?  
"Yes, we're going," she sighed. So, what exactly are you sensing, Rhea?   
I'm not sure, but it's pretty strong. Her golden eyes glittered as she looked off in the distance again.   
Wow, Menagi thought, looking around her in suppressed awe as they started off down the sidewalk. How can something so large be so beautiful? This place is incredible. She brushed back a stray lock of auburn hair as she looked around, trying to get her bearings. Tokyo so is huge, how will we ever find what we're looking for, Rhea? Menagi spun about, trying to take in all the sights at once. Her short lavender dress fluttered in the breeze as she looked at the different shops that were behind her.  
Don't walk backwards, Menagi; watch where you're going, Rhea admonished.  
Too late. As Menagi spun around to walk forward, she ran right into an oncoming pedestrian. She bounced off his sturdy frame and landed hard on her backside. "Hey, watch it!" she snapped, speaking her native English. She looked up to see who her assailant was.  
A handsome young man with dark hair was standing above her, apologizing profusely in Japanese, unaware she had just yelled at him. He wore a black shirt under a green blazer, gray slacks and black leather shoes. His blue eyes looked concerned as he bowed down at her. "Gomen nasai! Are you ok?" he asked "Are you hurt?" He held out his hand to help her up.  
"No, I'm fine," she replied in fluent Japanese. "It was my fault, really." She sighed, and took his hand. As her hand touched his, an electric shock ran up her arm. It was as if she'd just stuck her finger in a light socket. By the way his eyes widened, she assumed he felt it, too. She turned a deep shade of red and rose to her feet. What in the name of the Abyss was that? As she stood, Rhea looked at the two of them strangely, yowled, and took off down the sidewalk.  
"Oh, damn it! That's my cat! I'm sorry, I've got to go!" Menagi took off at a run after her fleeing companion, her long auburn hair trailing like a banner behind her.  
The young man stared after her, an odd expression on his face. What was that all about, I wonder? What was that feeling, Mamoru thought to himself. Who is she? He looked down at his still tingling hand. A new Enemy? He frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will you slow DOWN!" Menagi yelled ahead to Rhea's retreating form. Her lithe form dodged between and around other pedestrians, trying to keep her Persian in sight. As she burst through another pack of people, she nearly stepped on Rhea's tail, as the cat had come to an abrupt halt at the base of some steps. "Damn you! What was that all about?"  
You'd better use mind-speech, or the people will think you're insane, talking to a cat Rhea replied somewhat smugly. Her golden eyes where filled with mirth, looking innocently up at Menagi.  
You're a pain. Why did you run off like that? Menagi asked.  
I sensed a gathering of power at this site, great power. As you sat on your butt eyeing that guy, I felt it growing stronger. Good or bad, I'm not sure yet. Rhea signed and looked up the steps. You also need to see what all these negative disturbances around Tokyo have been about, and see where you can help, not gawk at handsome men all day.  
I know, I know. I also felt a strange shock from the boy as well. Like... de ja vu, she replied.  
Probably just hormones. You know how you get around cute guys. Especially cute guys with dark hair and blue eyes. Rhea grinned maliciously.  
I don't care what you think; it was more than that. Though he WAS cute. She smiled to herself, and then looked up the steps as well. A temple? You led me to a temple? What, am I to be a priestess now?  
Rhea harrumphed. I told you, I felt a gathering of great power here.  
Of course you did, it's a temple. Most of these old sites are places of power. Menagi looked at the sign. Sendai Hill Temple. Perhaps you sensed an artifact of some sort?  
Perhaps, but either way, you should check it out. I don't think this is normal holy power radiating from here. See for yourself if you don't believe me.  
Menagi shut her eyes, and placed a hand on the stone wall to steady herself. She let her mind empty of all thoughts, and felt for the pulse of the earth. A sudden white-hot light burned into her mind, dazzling in its intensity. Whatever it was, it was very powerful, and it was not alone. She sensed other presences as well, but she couldn't tell how many. The white light eclipsed the others. Her eyes flew open.  
Ok, so we check it out.  
  
  
  
Menagi carefully climbed the steep steps to the temple, chatting with Rhea, mind to mind, all the while. Why don't you scout around the perimeter, Rhea? You'll attract less attention in the brush, and you can probably see and hear more than I'll be able to. People tend to talk around cats.  
LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU! Rhea screamed in to her head.  
Menagi turned back in time to see a blonde streak come flying past her from behind, knocking her off balance. Menagi's arms pinwheeled in an effort not to fall twice in one day, but apparently this was not to be the case. Menagi's last conscious thought was, Great, this is gonna hurt, as she fell backwards, down the flight of steps. Some warrior I am. She heard an audible crack as her head hit stone, and the world grew black.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, God, did someone get the number of that truck?" Menagi groaned. She heard a strange sobbing noise. She opened her eyes, but they refused to focus. Ahead of her swam vaguely humanoid forms. She closed her eyes again. "Rhea? Rhea? What happened?"  
"Look what you did, you stupid meatball head! You've gone and killed her!" an unfamiliar voice shrieked in Japanese. It was like daggers in Menagi's head. "She can't even speak now!"  
"I think she's speaking English," another voice said, this one more calm. "And I think she's waking up." From somewhere in the distance, she heard the sobbing stop.  
"She's ok? Really? Can you talk to her, Ami? You know English, right? Tell her I'm so sorry. I didn't see her, not really. I mean I was so late and.."  
"Usagi-chan, shut UP! You're always late, and you're such a klutz. You really did it this time."  
"Miss? Miss? Are you awake? Are you ok?" This came in halting English, with a very thick accent.  
Menagi opened her eyes again, and this time she could see around her. She was on the floor of some strange room, with a compress on her head. There were 5 strange girls around her. The one talking to her had short blue hair, blue eyes, and a concerned look on her face. "Meatball head", her assailant, fit the description. She had these large blond balls on either side of her head, from which sprouted two very long ponytails. Her eyes were red from crying. Yelling at her was a girl with long, black hair, and a very dour expression dressed in red and white priestess robes. Off to the side, trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible, were two more girls. One was a very large, athletic girl with a long brown ponytail and green eyes. The other sported a ghastly red bow to tie back her incredibly long blonde hair, and her eyes were blue as well. Great, bimbo Barbie and all her friends. Why me? "I'm OK, I think," Menagi replied in Japanese, "but my arm hurts."  
"I'm afraid you may have broken it, Miss," the blue-hared girl said, with a sad look on her face. "I mean, I'm no doctor, but I think you should go to the hospital to have it looked at."  
"Well, you're GOING to be a doctor, so you should know, right Ami-chan?" This came from the blonde with the big, red bow.  
"Hush, Minako-chan!" The brunette elbowed her friend in the ribs to quiet her.  
Menagi slowly sat up, wincing as every muscle in her body screamed in pain. Her head throbbed like someone had beaten her with a baseball bat. "I'm fine, really." A shooting pain ran from her wrist to her shoulder, but she masked the grimace behind a smile. Wiggling the fingers of that hand, and amazingly not passing out, she said, "See? Not a problem! I really must be going.."  
"But you're injured, you can't leave!" The priestess jumped forward and tried to press Menagi back down. "You need to rest!"  
Menagi took the girls hand in her own, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. For the second time in one day, an electric shock ran through her hand. She quickly let go, and gripped the girl by the arm, pushing her back. "I'm fine, really. No need to concern yourself over me." She slowly stood, wobbling a bit before regaining her balance. "Thank you for your hospitality." Menagi bowed low to the girls, and started toward the door, only to have the raven-haired girl block her way again.  
"Please, I'm sorry, but I couldn't bear it if anything bad happened to you because of what happened here. At least wait until a doctor comes to look at you." Her large, dark eyes were filled with concern.  
Menagi smiled, and dropped a hand on her shoulder. "I promise I'll go to a doctor, but really, I'm fine. I swear it." She gave the shoulder a squeeze, then moved the young girl out of the way. "Tell you what, I'll drop by tomorrow with a doctor's note to prove I'm OK. Sound fair?"  
All the young girls nodded. The one with the large buns in her hair wiped her eyes and apologized again. "I'm so sorry. They're always telling me I'm such a klutz. I never hurt anyone before, though. I am SO sorry!" She bowed from the waist, practically prostrating herself on the floor.   
Menagi smiled even wider. "Its OK, Odago-sama. I'm fine. Ja ne, minna!" With that, Menagi left. She made it to the steps of the temple, and stopped. "Hey, Rhea! Get your furry butt over here!" she yelled in English.  
Later! Came the reply in her head. I'll meet you back at the apartment.  
Menagi sighed. OK. I'll see you later.   
  
  
  
Menagi closed the door to her apartment behind her, and then leaned up against it for support. She looked at her wrist, which was swollen to 3 times its normal size. Tears starting streaming down from her eyes, which were now blue-gray with pain. Oh my God this hurts! Oh, it hurts so badly!  
She stumbled from the foyer to the living room, and sank gratefully into the overstuffed leather couch. Normally, she'd stop to admire her décor, because she was so proud of what she'd done with this tiny apartment. Actually, it was tiny by American standards, quite spacious by the Japanese standards. It had a living room, a dining room, a walk-in kitchen, a master bedroom with its own bath, a guest room, and a second stand alone bathroom. Typical American living, but here in Japan, where space is at a premium, this was considered ostentatious. However, it was par for the course for the young entrepreneur.   
At 15, she was learning the in's and out's of the family's business. Not by choice, however. Her father should have taught her how to handle running such a large corporation. Her mother should have shown her how to properly host parties. Her sister and brother should have helped her with the burden she now carried alone. The tears came faster now, as physical pain mingled with emotional. She went to bury her head in her hands, but when she put pressure on her left wrist, she almost passed out from the pain.  
I've got to stop this. OK, shut your eyes. Take slow deep breaths. Just like Rhea taught you. She placed her right hand over her left wrist, lightly covering it. "Pull the fire of your heart, and use it to burn away the pain. Feel the power inside grow, and flow down your arm, to where it needs to go." She could practically hear Rhea's voice in her head, instructing her. She sent the healing fire down her right arm, into her left wrist. Through her closed eyelids, she could see the faint golden glow of her healing powers at work. The pain lessened gradually, but not completely. Her power had not grown enough yet to heal a break of that magnitude in one shot. She'd have to try again tomorrow, when she was stronger. As it was now, she felt hollow inside, her power spent.  
She tried to open her eyes, so she could at least walk to the bedroom and lie down, but they refused to open. She was soon fast asleep.  
  
Any comments, feed back or questions, Email me at Menagi_chan@hotmail.com 


	2. Ryuusei Houkou

Ryuusei Houkou  
  
***She walked slowly through the hall, admiring its beauty. The whole castle was made of marble, etched in silver and gold. She casually let a black gloved hand trail along one of the walls. As she made her way through the hall, she heard the click of heels on stone. She turned slightly, her violet eyes searching the hall. They came to rest upon a beautiful young girl gliding up the hall behind her. The girl had knee length black hair, dark eyes, and wore a lovely red ball gown. The raven-haired girl waved, and The Wanderer smiled.  
"Lady Ryuusei Houkou! I've been looking for you everywhere!" The girl stopped a polite distance from the violet-eyed woman and bowed, her red dress rippling as she moved. Her dark eyes were filled with laughter. "Did you hear? It's official! I'm now one of the senshi for Queen Serenity's daughter!"  
"Congratulations, princess. So, you have finally completed your training. Your mother must be very proud. She can now retire in peace." The Wanderer's vision flashed, and the image before her changed. She saw the same young girl in a red sailor fuki fighting for her life. She wielded the power of fire in battle against an army of darkness, her fellow senshi fighting beside her. One by one, the senshi fell, including the beautiful young girl with the long, black hair. Her vision cleared, and she smiled tightly at the new senshi. "Just be careful, my friend. These are dark times, and you may be called upon to use your new powers sooner than you would like."  
The young girl leaned forward and eagerly grabbed the older lady by the arm. "Do you know something? You have to tell me! I know you were on your way to talk to the Queen. I've heard rumors that there is a problem with one of the kingdoms on Earth. I bet you know something! You only come here when the Queen asks you to. The Outer Senshi have been in conference with her off and on all week! Please, Lady Ryuusei! Tell me!" She looked up at The Wanderer, her dark eyes pleading.  
The Wanderer gently disengaged herself from the young girl. "You know I can't say anything unless the Queen gives me leave." The Wanderer sighed, and rubbed her aching temples. "I can say this, however. The sunspots we've been noticing are not natural. I'm sure the Queen will be sending me to investigate them soon."  
The young princess' eyes grew wide. "Wow, I wish I could go with you. I love traveling in space."  
The Wanderer's eyes narrowed, and she stepped forward, looking down at the young girl. In her heels, she towered head and shoulders over the new senshi. "I'm not going for a joy ride, this is serious. Never forget, what we do, we do for the safety of all those who need us. This is not some game. Being senshi is a very important duty. Have no doubt, that some day you may be called upon to make the ultimate sacrifice. You give your life so that others may have a better place in which to live."  
The young girl looked at the floor, her dark hair falling forward to shield her face. "Gomen nasai. I know this is serious. I've been taught that every day of my life." She sighed and looked up at the tall woman, her dark eyes searching The Wanderer's violet ones. "You know, you're more serious than usual. You're worried, aren't you?" The Wanderer looked away, but said nothing. "You are, I know it." The young girl stepped forward again, and took The Wanderer's hand in her own. "If you're worried, I know its bad. I promise to take this seriously, but promise me you'll be careful. I don't want anything to happen to one of my best friends." She gave the hand a gentle squeeze.  
The Wanderer squeezed the hand back. "Of course, I'll be careful. I'm sure everything will work out fine."***  
  
  
  
Menagi woke up the next morning, her arm throbbing dully. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and rolled over in her bed. What an odd dream, she thought. She sighed and rubbed her temples. I should be used to having them by now, though I wish I knew what they meant. I've been having them ever since... She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the painful memory. After a moment, when her emotions were back under control, she opened them again. She spotted Rhea curled up on the bed next to her, purring softly. Menagi smiled, and reached out to stroke Rhea's soft fur. She gently touched the light orange patch on Rhea's brow. The color of the fur there made it look like she had a crescent moon with a star cradled between its points etched on her brow. Menagi remembered asking Rhea about it, and the light orange and white colored Persian had said that it was a symbol from where she came from, a place long dead. As her long fingers gently stroked the soft fur between the cat's ears, Rhea opened one golden eye lazily. "Good morning," Menagi said quietly.  
Rhea's mouth opened impossibly wide in a yawn. "Mmm. Good morning. How's your arm?"  
The young girl rubbed her left wrist lightly, and felt it throbbing beneath her fingers. "It still hurts. I healed it last night, but I still think it's fractured."  
Rhea stretched lazily, as only a cat could. "Well, heal it again, then. Close your eyes and concentrate."   
Menagi did so obediently, following her friend's instructions. The pendant at her throat started to glow slightly, and the radiance traveled down her arm, into her injured wrist. After a few moments, the glowing stopped. Beads of sweat ran down from the girl's forehead from the exertion. "That's it," she gasped. "That's all I can do." She collapsed back against the pillows, and promptly fell back asleep.  
  
  
  
  
The sun was high in the sky when she next awoke. Her wrist still hurt, but now it was just a dull ache. She could live with that. She looked at the clock, and sat up with a start. It was three in the afternoon. She'd slept most of the day away. With a groan, she got up, and looked around for Rhea.  
She found the cat working on the computer, as odd as it sounds. Since the young girl happened to be the owner of one of the largest computer corporations on the planet, getting access to the technology she needed was no problem. The system she used was voice activated, and she had a special touch pad made so Rhea could physically use the system as well. It also had a direct link to a portable unit, a special laptop that Rhea and Menagi had spent months inventing. Either system had incredible tracking capabilities, spectral scanners, and all sorts of other things that supposedly weren't even invented yet. Or, at least, not on this world. Rhea had a wealth of knowledge from other worlds that she shared with the young girl in order to make a "suitable, functional computer system." Some of it, frankly, boggled Menagi's mind.  
Menagi grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and wandered over to the computer desk. She munched contentedly on it as she looked at what the feline was up to. Several maps of Tokyo lay on the table, and the screen held 2 more satellite pictures Rhea was currently manipulating. Apparently, her friend had been busy while she was recovering some of her energy. Around a mouthful of apple, Menagi asked, "So, what's all this stuff?"  
Rhea looked up. "I've hacked in to the Tokyo Police data base, and listed off all the unusual phenomena for the last 6 months. Apparently things have been quite for a while. The two incidents were the detonation of Mugen High School for the Gifted and then the unexplained freezing of more than half of Tokyo under ice. Those were about 3 months ago. Before that, there were several UFO sightings, reports of sunspots, hundreds of incident reports I've yet to sort through. If the pattern holds true, though, they go in spurts." The cat clicked a couple of times on the keyboard and brought up a chart. "If you look here, it seems that there is a period of activity, then about 3 months of inactivity. Then it starts back up again. It's like its some sort of cycle. If the pattern holds true, Tokyo is just about due for some more unusual activity."  
Menagi smiled. "Timing has always been one of my better qualities. So, all we need to do is sit and wait, then."  
Rhea shook her head. "I've already felt some strange vibrations at work around here. I want you to go back to that temple and talk to the people there. I don't know why, but I feel that it's important. Volunteer there, maybe. There are many sites of power in Tokyo, but that one feels especially strong to me."  
"I've got to go back there today, anyway. I promised those girls that I would. They seemed nice, and I'm sure they were worried about me. I'll just have to watch myself around the odango. She'll be the death of me if I don't."   
"Good. You need to make more friends anyway. Oh, and while I think about it, think about signing up for school in the area. You're still not done with your education. No, don't roll your eyes at me, young lady. School is important, and Japanese schools are some of the best in the world. Besides, think of all the gossip that you'll get in on once you make some new friends. Maybe you'll learn more about what's been going on around here. It couldn't hurt." Rhea winked at her, and Menagi groaned.  
  
  
  
After a quick shower, Menagi decided to go back to the temple. She found her favorite lavender sundress to wear, and after a look in the mirror to make sure she was presentable, she left. On her way, she thought she saw the tall brunette with the ponytail and the blonde with the big, red bow. The pretty blonde waved, and nudged her friend in the ribs, and Menagi waved back. They made their way over to Menagi.  
"Konnichiwa!" they said in unison, and bowed.  
"Good afternoon," Menagi replied, and bowed as well.  
"You're the girl from the temple yesterday, right? I'm Minako Aino, and this is my friend Makoto Kino." The blonde girl bowed again.  
"Everyone calls me Mako-chan," the brunette piped in.  
"Its nice to meet you. I'm Menagi Starnigh." The American girl held out her hand, and shook hands with each girl in turn. Good, no shocks. That's a start. "I was just on my way back to the temple to tell the nice young priestess there that I'm ok."  
Minako laughed. "Rei-chan? Nice? You're joking, ne? I'll have to tell her that."  
Mako-chan elbowed her friend in the ribs. "That's rude. We were heading that way as well, why don't we go together?" Menagi nodded and the girls started off.  
The two Japanese girls made polite conversation on the way over. Minako was excited to find out she was from America. "I've always wanted to go live there. I lived in London for a few years, but America is so exciting! What's it like?" She proceeded to ask about American culture from the foreigner.  
"So, why did your family decide to move to Japan?" Mako-chan asked.  
They didn't, I did," Menagi replied shortly.  
"They let you come hear by yourself? Wow, my parents would never let me do that!" Minako marveled.  
"My parents are dead."  
Both girls gaped at Menagi like strung fish, not being used to such a blunt way of speaking. Mako-chan recovered first. "Oh, wow. I'm so sorry, Menagi-sama. I understand how you feel, I lost my parents at a young age, too." She laid a comforting hand on the American girl's shoulder.  
Menagi looked first at the hand, and then at Mako-chan. "I'm sorry, it's still hard for me to talk about. It's only been 2 years." She looked off in the distance. "Just when I think it won't bother me anymore, it does. I still have nightmares of the crash." She shivered slightly.  
Makoto shivered, too, and withdrew her hand. "I know. To this day, I'm deathly afraid of airplanes."  
Menagi looked up sharply. "They died in a plane crash?" Mako-chan nodded. "That's how my family died."  
Minako let out a low whistle. "And you still flew over to Japan? You're very brave."  
Menagi shook her head as she started up the temple steps. "No, its just I had no choice. It was my destiny to come here." The two girls exchanged looks, and followed her into Sendai Hill Temple.  
  



	3. New Friends

New Friends/Old Friends  
  
"Hey, Rei-chan! We're here! And we brought company!" Minako yelled. The lithe blonde grabbed Menagi's wrist and tugged her forward into the courtyard. The violet-eyed girl almost yelped in pain, since Minako had grabbed her sore wrist. "Come on, Menagi-san, I'm sure everyone would like to meet you," and proceeded to drag her over to a small building with rice paper doors. One of the doors slid open and the raven-haired priestess walked out. This time, however, she was dressed in a pink jumper with a white top. Behind her, inside a small room apparently being used as a study, sat the girl with the short blue hair. She looked up from the book she was reading, her glasses glinting in the sunlight. Of the odango-haired girl, there was no sign.  
"Konnichiwa, minna. Oh! Its you!" The pretty priestess said as she spotted the American girl. "Its nice to see you again."  
"Rei-chan, this is Menagi Starnigh. Menagi-san, these are our friends Rei Hino, and Ami Mizuno." Mako-chan introduced her friends. Menagi bowed to the girls, and they bowed back.   
Ami's brows knit together. "Starnigh, that sounds familiar. I wonder why."  
Minako cleared her throat. "Where's Usagi-chan?"  
Rei's face turned red, and she ground her teeth together. "Late, as usual. I swear, that girl is such a loser!" She realized she was insulting her friend in front of a virtual stranger, and slapped her hand over her mouth and turned beet red.  
Ami's face had an exasperated look on it. "What she meant to say was that our friend, Usagi, is a little forgetful. She's a good person though."  
Menagi looked from one girl to the next. "Usagi. That would be the girl with the unusual blonde ponytails. She's the one who, umm, bumped into me yesterday, right?"  
Suddenly all the girls seemed to look everywhere but at Menagi, sweatdrops forming on their brows. Makoto scratched her head, and said, "That would be her. Unfortunately, our friend is a bit of a klutz." She gave Menagi a sheepish grin. Menagi picked up the underlying meaning. They liked their friend a lot, but this Usagi apparently needed a lot of work. They just didn't want to give Menagi a bad impression before she got to know the girl.  
"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late! I had detention again, and then I stopped by to say Hi to Motoki at the arcade, and then they had this.... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The blonde in question came running up the steps to the temple, then, after seeing Menagi, tried to come to a halt. As she hit the brakes, she tripped on a loose flagstone, which sent her flying. Her arms pinwheeled comically in the air for a moment as she sailed through the air, straight at Menagi. Oh God, not again! Menagi thought as she saw the meatball haired girl come flying towards her. She braced herself, and ended up with an armful of Usagi.   
"Oof!" Menagi grunted, but this time, managed to stay standing. She tried to prop the shaken girl back up, but to her surprise, the slight girl weighed a ton. "Ohmygosh! You're heavier than you look!" she grunted as she set Usagi back on her feet.   
The other girls laughed as Usagi turned red and looked at her feet. "That's because she eats tons of sweets!" Rei chided.  
"No one can eat like Usagi-chan!" Mako-chan added.  
"I dunno, you come close," Minako whispered to Makoto, which earned the blonde another elbow in the ribs.  
"I thought we were going to study," Ami reminded the girls, looking over the rim of her reading glasses.  
Usagi turned bright red as she regained her feet. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! I did it again, didn't I? I didn't hurt you this time, did I? Oh, I'm so sorry!" The young girl looked down at the ground, completely embarrassed. As her eyes started to fill with tears, the pig-tailed girl felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, her big blue eyes round, and saw the tall American girl smile at her.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm fine." Then her smile got wider, and her voice dropped to a conspirators whisper, "Don't feel bad, I'm kind of a klutz, too. I know how you feel." With that, she winked at the pretty blonde.  
Usagi stopped sniffling and smiled back. "I'm Usagi Tsukino. Its nice to meet you."  
The violet-eyed girl reached out and shook her hand, American style. "I'm Menagi Starnigh. Its nice to finally meet you, too."  
  
  
  
The girls invited Menagi inside, offering her tea and snacks made by Makoto, which vexed Ami to no end. "I thought we were supposed to be studying for our high school entrance exams," the blue haired girl sighed to herself, while the other 4 girls pumped Menagi for information about America. The foreigner happily answered all their questions as best she could. Ami asked if she could practice her English with Menagi some time, and the amethyst eyed girl agreed. Thankfully, they avoided more personal questions, which was due in part to the intervention of Makoto and Minako. When Usagi started asking about her family, Mako-chan changed the subject.  
"You know, I love to cook, and I want to learn some American recipes. You wouldn't happen to cook, would you?" the green-eyed girl asked.  
Menagi shrugged. "I can cook, but not as good as this," she said, gesturing to the empty snack plates. "You're what I'd call a gourmet. My food is just edible." Menagi gave her a sheepish grin.  
"That's ok, I'm sure Mako-chan can improve on anything you teach her! Just show her the basics," Minako piped in. Rei punched her in the arm.  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" the pretty blonde yelled. The other girls laughed.  
Menagi chuckled ruefully. "I wouldn't be so fast to hit her for that. You've never tasted my cooking." The girls laughed harder.  
"That's ok, you can't be any worse than Usagi-chan. She's a terrible cook. She even burns water!" Rei snickered.  
Usagi's blue eyes filled with tears and her lip curled under into a pout. "Rei-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan that was mean! Take it back!"  
Rei crossed her arms across her chest. "Why should I? It's the truth. You're such a meatball head. Even Chibi-Usa can cook better than you." This set the blue eyed girl into a hysterical fit of sobbing.   
"Rei-chan you're so mean to me. I'm NOT a meatball head. I can too cook. Remember when I made the curry for Chibi-Usa's school dinner party? Mamo-chan liked it!"  
"He only said that to be nice to you. He's your boyfriend, he has to."   
Usagi started sobbing even louder, while Menagi's eyes got as round as dinner plates. "Good god!" she gasped under her breath.   
Makoto leaned over and whispered to Menagi. "Those two are always fighting like that. It's hard to believe that they're actually very close. I think Rei's a little too hard on her, though."   
Menagi looked at her. "Aren't you guys going to do anything? It doesn't sound like Rei-san is going to give up any time soon."  
Minako leaned past Mako-chan. "We've tried. Nothing works. We've learned to just ignore them, and pretend nothings going on. It's easier that way." Across the table, Ami nodded solemnly, a bead of sweat rolling down from her temple.  
Menagi cleared her throat. "Rei-sama! I remember seeing you in a priestess outfit yesterday. Do you work here?" The dark eyed girl paused mid-sentence, and turned to regard the foreign girl.   
"Actually, this is my Grandfather's shrine. Yes, I'm a priestess here, why do you ask?"  
Menagi blushed and looked at the floor. "Well, it has to do with why I was coming here yesterday. I've always wanted to learn more about Japanese culture, which is why I'm here in Tokyo. I was wondering if you needed any help around the temple, like someone to sweep or clean or something in return for some lessons on the Shinto religion."  
Rei blinked. "You really want to help around here? I don't know, I'd have to ask my grandfather. We can't pay you but-"  
"No, no, no! I don't want money! I'd just really like to learn more about the shrine, about being a priestess. Onegai, think about it?"  
Rei nodded. "Sure, I'll talk to him at dinner tonight." She smiled at Menagi. "You know, it'd be nice to have another girl around here. Yuuichirou can be such a bone head." She sighed to herself.  
Menagi looked at Minako and raised an eyebrow. Minako caught the look, and said, "Yuuichirou stays here, supposedly to learn to relax. He's a burnt out rock star who's in love with Rei-chan. He actually stays here to be closer to her."  
"MI-NA-KO-CHAN!" Flames sprouted in Rei's eyes, and she looked like she could strangle the blonde. The girls roared with laughter.  
"So where are you going to school?" Ami asked. The laughter stopped, and sweatdrops formed on everyone's brows.  
"Leave it to Ami to ask about school and studying," Minako muttered under her breath.  
Menagi looked at the floor. "I hadn't decided yet. I want to go to a nice private school, one that will accept my transfer."  
"Rei-chan goes to a nice private school. Why don't you go there?" Makoto said.  
"You could always go to Crossroads Junior High with us," Usagi suggested.  
Minako nodded. "Yeah! That'd be great! You could be in all our classes!"  
Ami rolled her eyes. "You just want her to do all your homework."  
Minako sighed. "Well, it was a thought."  
  
  
  
They spent the remainder of the afternoon talking about clothes, school, and, of course, boys. It was one of the best afternoons Menagi could remember having since the plane crash. Normally, she was very shy and reserved around people she didn't know, but with these girls, it was different. She felt comfortable around them, and they seemed to enjoy her company as well. She felt bad for having to worm her way into Rei's temple, but that could not be helped. She needed to investigate the strange emanations she felt the other day, and volunteering to work here seemed to be the best way. Besides, Rhea said she should make new friends, and she couldn't think of a nicer group of girls to be friends with. She waved at the girls as she walked down the steps, promising to come back again soon. She turned around and almost slammed into a pedestrian again. She apologized profusely to the dark haired young man she almost ran over and headed home. Halfway there, it dawned on her it was the same handsome boy she'd bumped into the day before.  
  
  
  
"Who was that girl you were waving to, Usako?" Mamoru Chiba asked as he peeled Usagi off of him gently. He wasn't thrilled with the thought of a possible enemy being so close to his Usako.  
"Oh! That's Menagi Starnigh, the girl I told you about yesterday. She's really nice, Mamo-chan. I'll have to introduce you to her." Usagi smiled up into his blue eyes, and latched back on to his arm again.  
"Menagi Starnigh, are you sure?" His eyebrows shot up.  
Ami looked up from her book and nodded. "That's right. I still don't know why that sounds familiar."  
"It should," Mamoru said, "since she happens to be the heiress to one of the largest computer companies in America. I wonder what she's doing in Japan?"   



	4. Unanswered Questions

Unanswered Questions  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?" the girls shrieked in unison.  
"Wow, that's so cool!" Minako's eyes got large and starry, and she clasped her hands together under her chin.  
"A real heiress," Usagi's eyes and pose mirrored that of Minako.  
"I wonder what she's doing in Japan?" Ami wondered. She started rummaging around the room, looking for something. She went over to a stack of newspapers and started thumbing through them.  
"I was wondering the same thing," Mamoru said. He explained to the girls what had happened the day before, how he felt the jolt travel up his arm. At this, Rei's eyes narrowed, remembering her own experience, but said nothing.  
Makoto shook her head, her brown ponytail swaying behind her. "I shook hands with her, and I didn't feel anything. If anyone would feel anything, it would be either Rei-chan or me. Me, since I tend to collect static electricity, and Rei-chan cuz she's psychic."  
Minako piped in, "I didn't feel anything either, and I shook hands with her, too." Everyone laughed, and Minako said, "What?"  
Rei giggled, "You're about as psychic as a potato, give it up."  
Usagi crossed her arms across her chest. "Neither did I, and we shook hands, too. Besides, I like her. She seems nice. I know you're always worrying about me, Mamo-chan, but I think she's a good person." She laid a hand over her heart. "I feel good around her, she's really nice. You should meet her, maybe you'll feel better then."  
Mamoru looked deep into Usagi's bright blue eyes, noting their determined look. He sighed, knowing he was going to lose this particular battle. "I guess. I still don't understand why she's in Japan, though."  
Makoto shrugged. "Maybe America holds too many memories for her. She lost her parents in a plane crash two years ago, and it still seems to bother her." Mako-chan's own eyes clouded over in sympathy and remembered grief. The green-eyed girl still missed her own family. Minako laid a hand on her best friend's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Green eyes locked with blue ones and both girls smiled.  
"Its more than that," Ami said. She held a newspaper in her hand, dated a few days earlier. On the front cover was a picture of a pretty young girl with long, auburn hair, amethyst colored eyes, who was dressed in a black and lavender business suit. The caption read "American Heiress Arrives in Japan" while the by-line read "Heir to Starnigh Industries to be present for the opening of the new office in Tokyo."   
Rei-chan let out a low whistle. "So, her company is expanding to Japan? So that's why she's here."  
Ami nodded. "From what I read, she's very involved with the company. On her 18th birthday, she has the option of actually assuming control of it. It's sad, though. From what I'm reading here, her whole family was killed in that plane crash, including her sister and brother. Apparently, the family was going on a ski trip when it happened. Menagi-san was actually on the plane, and somehow survived. The article doesn't say how. She was critically injured, though, and was in a coma for 6 months. She's been on her own ever since." Ami looked up, her blue eyes sad.  
Usagi clung to Mamoru. "Wow, that's so terrible! Poor Menagi-sama!" Her own blue eyes filled with sympathetic tears.  
Makoto looked at the ground, "I know exactly how she feels."  
Minako gave her best friend a hug. "That's a terrible way to come into a fortune. I bet she'd trade it all to have her family back."  
Ami nodded. "Regardless, she's worth a fortune. I'm surprised she doesn't have bodyguards, it's dangerous for her to be traveling alone."  
Makoto sighed. "With all that's happened, she may want to be alone. Maybe she doesn't care anymore, either. It's got to be hard on her."  
"She could probably use some new friends, I bet. I don't know about you, but I'd like to be her friend." Usagi smiled. "Wait! We can be her bodyguards!"  
Minako clapped her hands together. "Hey, that's a great idea! We'll have to get her to go to Crossroads to go to school, though, so we can keep an eye on her."   
Ami sighed and shook her head. "You still want her to do your homework for you, ne?"  
The vivacious blonde sighed and looked at the floor. "It was a thought."  
  
  
  
Menagi passed through the park on her way back to her apartment. She loved the colors of the trees, and the quiet breeze that came off the man-made lake. In places like this, she almost felt normal again. She sighed, sat on a park bench near the water, and tried to relax. Sixteen years old and she already felt like she was sixty. It wasn't bad enough that she'd lost her family, and got stuck with a business she was no where near ready to run. She also had some mysterious past life that she could only remember bits and pieces of. It wasn't fair. She rubbed the center of her forehead, as if trying to massage memories out of her troubled mind. However, the past was a persistent thing, and her mind began reviewing what had led her to here.  
  
***Dark brown eyes scanned the horizon. It was a lovely winter's day, the sun glinting off the mountaintops. Snow, pure and white covered everything as far as the eye could see. It looked like the whole world was covered in white lace. As they cruised over head, the Starnigh family chatted happily about the upcoming trip. Her mom and dad sat arm in arm, chatting softly to one another. Her brother wanted to try out his new boogie board on the slopes, while her sister was wondering how she'd look in her new ski suit. As for Menagi, she was busily scratching away in her sketchbook. She was looking forward to all the artwork she'd get done in the solace of the woods. The young girl loved to draw, loved to hike, but mostly loved being alone.   
Menagi's chocolate colored eyes scanned the vista below her. From up here, everything looked so peaceful, so perfect. The snowy mountains, the evergreen trees, the puffy white clouds, the smoke from the engine. She sat bolt upright.  
"Mom! Dad! I think there's something wrong with the engines, they're smoking!"  
The next few minutes were the most terrifying in Menagi's short life. Her mind still blocked out most of it, but she remembered the heated argument between her father and the pilot of their private jet. She remembered her mother trying to calm the children down. Before the pilot could do more than radio in, there was an explosion as the engines ignited. In a flash, it was over. She saw the flames racing down the wings, up the cabin. She saw fire consume her family in slow motion; she saw it rolling towards her to consume her....***  
  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this," Rei muttered to herself.   
"Shh!" Usagi admonished. "She'll hear you!"  
Makoto scratched her head. "She's just sitting there. Shouldn't we go and say hello?"  
Minako shook her head, her blonde hair swaying slightly. "No. To be good bodyguards, we can't be seen. We have to be hidden from danger!"  
"I think you mean we need to stay out of sight, be inconspicuous. Which, by the way, we're not." Rei grumbled.  
"We really should be studying for our entrance exam, guys." Ami protested.  
"Just why am I here again?" Mamoru asked.   
Usagi clung to his arm, and looked up in to his deep blue eyes. "Because, if there's any danger, you can handle it! Besides, you'd worry about me if you didn't come along."  
Mamoru sighed and the other girls rolled their eyes.  
"Hey, wait, she's moving!" Mako-chan pointed. All six sets of eyes turned to see the young American girl stand, wipe her eyes with the back of her hand and start off out of the park.   
Usagi tugged Mamoru's arm. "Come on!"   
Minako held out an arm to stop them. "Wait! We need to follow, but at a desperate distance."  
"The word is 'discreet', Minako-chan," Ami sighed.  
"Come on, or we'll lose her," Mako-chan said, and took off after the auburn haired girl.  
  
  
  
Menagi wandered back towards her apartment, taking her time. She needed to familiarize herself with the lay of the land, she told herself. Strategically, she needed to know where things were in this town to better complete her mission. In truth, she just wasn't ready to go back yet. Being with those girls today awoke something in her. Menagi had always been solitary by nature, she always thought she was happiest by herself. After meeting Rhea, she realized she did enjoy the company of others, even if it was a talking cat. However, today was different. Those girls were nice. She enjoyed talking with them, joking with them. She envied their camaraderie. She never really had friends like that, not since she was a child. As she got older, she became more solitary, pathologically shy. Everyone just assumed she was strange. Then, after she inherited all the money from the business, people wanted to be her friend to get at her money. These girls seemed different. First, she doubted they knew about her inheritance. Second, even if they did, Menagi didn't think they'd be after her money. Of course, she'd have to keep her guard up, Rhea would say. You never know.   
She sighed as she looked at the different shops. She felt an itch on the back of her neck. That meant someone was watching her. She looked around, and thought she saw Minako-san duck behind a paper stand. That's silly, they're all studying at Rei's. She went back to window shopping, her violet eyes absently scanning the goods for sale. She wandered the street, memorizing as she went. It still amazed her that she could read all this stuff. Ever since she woke up from her coma, she could speak, read and write Japanese as if she was raised here. Rhea said it was part of her past life, and that once she regained more of her memories, she'd realize that she could probably speak several languages fluently. As it was, she had no problem navigating the streets of Tokyo. Her eyebrows rose as she thought she saw a familiar brown ponytail duck into a shop across the street. I'm being paranoid. Rhea's a bad influence.  
She looked at her reflection in the glass of a jewelry shop. She studied her face, her hair, and her eyes. Her face was a bit more chiseled since the accident, but that was probably because she was starting to grow up. Her hair was another matter. She'd always worn it shoulder length, however when she woke up from the coma, it was down to her ankles. She'd cut it, and it would grow back. More stuff from some mysterious past.   
The things that truly bothered her most were her eyes. She spent the first fourteen years of her life with chocolate brown eyes. Now, when she looked in the mirror, purple colored orbs stared back at her, or, usually. Over the past 2 years, she'd found that her eye color reflected her mood. If she were happy, they'd intensify in color. If she were sad, they'd change to blue. If she were angry, they'd darken to a black color. One time, when she was truly angry, Rhea said they were glowing red, but Menagi didn't believe her. That would be too weird. Menagi blushed as she remembered the one time she was told her eyes had turned a fucha color. It meant she was aroused.   
As she was looking at herself in the glass, she thought she saw a blonde odango by the food cart across the way. Apparently, that's a popular hairstyle here, Menagi thought to herself as she turned to continue down the road. A few stores ahead, she spotted something that caught her interest. It was an art supply store. She walked to the store, and peered inside longingly. Menagi hadn't drawn or painted since the accident. With a sudden pang, she realized how much she missed it. I don't see why I can't do a little drawing while I'm here. Its not like it will get in the way of my mission or anything. With that thought, she wandered inside. A moment later, 6 more people wandered in after her.  
Menagi walked up and down the isles, wondering just what she could buy. Not that it mattered. Technically, she could buy the whole store, but she'd always been careful with her money. Her parents had set her an allowance, so she'd learn how to budget, and even now she kept to it. Mostly. She found a nice sketchpad, selected some nice pencils, a few paint brushed, several canvas, a full assortment of acrylic paints, and a tripod then made her way to the counter. Her neck hairs rose again, and she spun around. This time she caught a glimpse of blue hair behind one of the racks. Ok. That's it. The amethyst at Menagi's throat began to glow slightly with a pale violet light.  
  
  
  
"Did she see you?" Minako asked.  
Ami shook her head. "I don't think so. It's so crowded back here"  
"Usagi! Get off my foot!"  
"That's not me, Rei-chan. Ouch! My ribs!"  
"Gomen nasai! I can't breathe," Mako-chan complained.   
Mamoru was pinned to the back wall, 5 girls smooshed against him. "Will somebody tell me why I'm here again?"   
Usagi shushed him. "Ami, where is she now?"   
Ami shook her head as she peered around the rack. "I don't know, she just vanished."  
"I'm right behind you."  
All six of them nearly jumped out their skin as they whirled to find Menagi Starnigh standing at the other end of the rack regarding them with amethyst eyes. "Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
  
  
A half-hour later found the group sitting at a large booth at Crown sipping on sodas and munching on cake.  
"So, you see, we were worried about you, being all alone," Rei concluded.  
"It's dangerous," Ami added.  
"Yes, very," Minako said, "for a pretty young girl like yourself to be out all alone. Who knows what happen! You could be abducted! You could be molested! You could be-"  
"Enough, Minako-chan," Mako-chan interrupted. "The point is, we like you, and we were worried."  
Menagi sighed and settled back into the booth. "That's really sweet of you all, but really, its OK. I can take care of myself. Besides, think of the danger you would be putting yourselves into if that were the case. That wasn't very smart." The young foreigner looked over at the handsome young man sitting next to Usagi. "I suppose they brought you along as back up?"  
Mamoru's blue eyes fixed themselves on the ceiling. "Something like that, I guess."  
Menagi shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips. "That wasn't very smart. But I thank you anyway." The waitress showed up with the bill, and Menagi gladly paid for it. Mamoru sighed in relief; for once he didn't have to foot the bill.  
"Oh, I forgot! My grandfather said it would be fine if you helped out at the temple!" Rei clapped her hands together in excitement.  
"Great! That means we'll be seeing you a lot then, right Menagi-san?"Minako smiled sweetly at the violet-eyed girl.  
Usagi nodded. "I just know we'll all be great friends!"  
Menagi nodded. "I hope so. I could use all the friends I can get."  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A New Enemy

A New Enemy? A New Ally?  
  
"Usagi-chan, haven't you spent all your allowance yet?" Mako-chan asked. "I know you played the driving game at the arcade 5 times!"  
Usagi smiled and shook her head. "Nope! I saw these cute earrings in this boutique a few weeks ago, and I've been saving for them! They're so kawaii! Come on, Mako-chan! I wanna shop!" Usagi grabbed Makoto by the hand and started dragging her down the street.  
"O.K.! OK! We'll shop, you don't have to twist my arm!" Mako laughed.  
They walked down to the 10th Street Shopping District, Usagi stopping to peer in all the windows, as usual. Her blue eyes grew wide at each new wonder, her childish innocence showing clearly on her face. Makoto couldn't count how many times Usagi would say "Wow" and gasp in delight over the course of the afternoon. Mako-chan smiled to herself as she watched her friend play with the cute stuffed animals on the rack of the toy store. Who'd have thought that this young girl would be the heir to the Moon Kingdom, and one day become Neo Queen Serenity? She's so clumsy and goofy, but I guess its part of her charm. She's got a good heart. "All right, Usagi-chan, my turn! Let's go check out the knick-knack store, 'cuz I need some new tea cups for my apartment."  
As they headed down to the next set of stores, a shrill scream cut through the air. A knowing look passed between the two of them, and they raced in the direction of the scream. It seemed to have come from inside the crystal shop. Mako-chan cut in front of Usagi, making sure she went in first. She ran into the shop, then came to an abrupt stop. Usagi slammed into the back of her. "Nani....?"  
The crystal shop was in chaos. Beautiful works of art were smashed on the floor, crystal vases broken beyond repair. Crystalline statuettes lay toppled on countertops, while whole glass cases of earrings, necklaces and rings were tossed haphazardly around the room. The cause of this destruction appeared to be still be rummaging through the last of the cases. All that could be seen of this person was her backside. It was sticking up from behind the counter, and her arms were occasionally appearing out to toss out one object or another into a heap on the floor. Behind this curious sight stood a statue of pure crystal in the shape of a woman. It was life-sized, very beautiful, and it almost seemed like it could move. As they entered the room, the statue DID move. It looked up at them, and its eyes narrowed. "Lady Ebonite... we have company."  
Bam! The figure behind the counter smacked her head while trying to extract herself from the casing. "Damn it!" came the muffled cry within the counter. The figure pulled herself out and dusted her short black sequin dress off. A petite woman with short black hair and black eyes looked the girls over disdainfully. "They're only humans, Glassie, so just DEAL with them! Drain them and toss them with the others," Ebonite said, waiving her hand towards a couple of bodies lying off to the side, half-hidden behind some bookshelves. She straightened her dress and glared at the Automaton. "And don't interrupt me for such trivial things, baka!" Ebonite moved to the next counter, and shoved herself inside, digging around again.  
The Automaton sighed and shook its head. "OK, ladies, hate to do this, but you heard the boss. Hold still, and I'll make this as painless as possible." As she walked toward them, her hands turned into suction cups, and what looked like a glass jar grew from each elbow. "I'll just drain your energy real quick and store it in here. You'll wake up again, someday," Glassie laughed.  
"Get bent!" Makoto yelled, turning to shove Usagi behind the shelves to their right. "Get moving, Usagi-chan!" She propelled the blonde girl ahead of her, and around another corner. "We need to transform, now!"  
"Now, now, girls; don't make this tough on yourselves,' Glassie's voice floated from behind them.  
"Just be good girls, and I'll go easy on you."   
Makoto shoved Usagi through another doorway, and slammed the door shut. "Jupiter Star Power, Make-Up!" she shouted. A brilliant flash of light, and a rumble of thunder, and she reappeared as Sailor Jupiter.  
"Moon Cosmic Power, Make-Up!" A warm pink light surrounded Usagi, filling her with peace.  
When the light faded, Sailor Moon looked at Jupiter and nodded. "Let's do it!"   
They heard a slam against the door, then a curse. "OK, I'm not playing anymore!" Suddenly, they saw the door buckle inward, then splinter into a thousand pieces. On the other side stood Glassie, a second glass bomb in her hands. "Nani? Who are you?"  
"I'm the Defender of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"  
"And on behalf of Jupiter, I will punish you for hurting those people and breaking all those lovely knickknacks! Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!" A ball of pure lightning gathered in Jupiter's hand, and she threw it at the Automaton, hitting the glass bomb and shattering it. Ka-boom! The force of both the lightning and the shattering glass threw all three combatants in different directions, stunning them temporarily.   
From somewhere up above, a dark shadow sighed and shook its head. "Amateurs." Violet eyes narrowed as Lady Ebonite pulled herself out of the jewelry case.   
"Damn it, Glassie, what the hell was that?" Ebonite yelled. She walked over to the fallen Automaton. "Are you OK?"  
The crystalline woman stood, and dusted herself off. She looked down and saw one of her arms was missing. "Aww, crud." She bent over, picked up the broken limb, and reattached it. She opened and closed her hand a few times experimentally. "Good as new. Now where'd they go?"  
"I can't believe a 2 little girls are giving you such a hard time, Glassie," Ebonite admonished.   
"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Jupiter stood up and walked forward. "You look pretty little to me."  
Ebonite's eyes widened, then narrowed. "I see. Lady Nightshade said we might experience some trouble.You must be one of those annoying Sailor Scouts I've heard so much about. Fine, let's finish this. Glassie, do your stuff." With that, the petite woman turned her back and went back to the counter; the violet eyes in the darkness following her every move. Just what are you looking for?  
"Glassie! Crystal Encasement!" Glassie opened her mouth wide and spit a glowing glob at Jupiter. Jupiter dropped and rolled to the side, then came up on one knee. Where she had been standing was a mound of hardened glass. Another glob came at her, and she jumped straight up to avoid it, back flipped to land behind the glob for cover. A third and fourth soon followed, with Jupiter jumping and twisting to avoid being hit.   
"OK, enough of this. Jupiter Thunder, Crash!" A bolt of lightning struck the antennae of her tiara, and she sent the energy arcing at Glassie. The lightning slammed into Glassie, sending her back a step, but once the light cleared, it was apparent the Automaton was unharmed.  
"Baka. Glass is an insulator. Don't these girls know anything?" the shadow above whispered. The violet eyes returned once more to Ebonite, who was finishing searching the last case. Ebonite stood up, holding a ring in her hand, with an odd black crystal for a stone. The violet eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the object the black haired woman was holding. "I sense strong negative energy from that. Computer, scan please."   
Breep ***Scanning. Scan Complete. ***   
"Analysis?"  
***Not of this world. A crystal power conduit of some sort, able to contain and convert energy. Most likely place of origins: The Abyss, The Negaverse, or The Demi-Plane of Shadow.***  
"Not good. I guess its time to go to work." The shadowy figure prepared to stand, when it saw another figure enter, this one taking place on a rack a few yards away. {Nani? A guy in a tuxedo, wearing a cape and mask? Just who does this nut think he is?} Violet eyes then looked down to appraise the fight. The sailor-suited girls weren't doing so hot. The one in green was currently encased in glass, while the one with the pigtails was tripping over everything in sight.   
"I've got it, Glassie! You finish up here, I'll take this back to Lady Nightshade." Lady Ebonite bowed, then turned toward the exit.  
{Oh no, you don't!} The black clad figure stood, and prepared to take off after Ebonite but nearly fell off her precarious perch when she heard the most AWFUL screeching noise below her. She looked down, and the blonde was on her butt, crying! Crying! {You're kidding, right? What an awful noise!}  
Glassie threw up another glass glob, but a single red rose, apparently thrown from the tuxedo-clad figure shattered this one.   
The man in the Tuxedo stepped out of the shadows, appearing like a knight to rescue his princess.   
"Crystal, in all its forms, is beautiful to behold. And like love, crystal is incredibly fragile. For destroying such beauty, I, Tuxedo Mask, can not forgive you!"  
The violet eyes widened, and the shadow began to shake with silent laughter. {You have GOT to be kidding me! Where do they come UP with this stuff? What a joke!}  
"Tuxedo Mask! You saved me! Thank you!" the blonde on her butt cried.  
Tuxedo Mask jumped down from the shelf he was perched on, landing gracefully by the sailor suited female. He reached down a hand to her and asked, "Sailor Moon, are you all right? You should really be more careful." She nodded and got to her feet, staring at him all the while. "Thank you, Tuxedo Mask! Thank you!"  
{This is like something out of a bad comic book. I think I'm going to be sick.} Violet eyes scanned the room, looking for Lady Ebonite. {Shit! She's gone! Damn, damn, damn! I wasn't paying attention. Baka!} A clang and a crash from below brought her attention back to the fight at hand. Tuxedo Mask was fighting the Automaton with his cane, while Sailor Moon was trying to break Jupiter out of her crystal casing. Glassie shifted her free arm into the form of a giant fly swatter and slapped the masked man aside. He slammed hard up against the wall, and the Automaton, seizing the moment, spit glass at him, pinning him to the wall.   
"Tuxedo Mask! No!" the blonde Scout wailed. "Moon Tiara Action!" She threw the golden disk at Glassie, trying to force the creature away from her beloved. It hit the Automaton square in the face with a resounding TANG! And the rebounded back towards Sailor Moon's outstretched hand.   
Glassie stepped back and gingerly touched her nose. "You boke my nobe! You libble witch! I'b geb you for dat!" She took a deep breath and spit another glob, this one connecting solidly with the pigtailed Scout. "I'b cub you up a pieb ab a timb pour dat!" The creature changed its arm into a sword and started to advance.  
{These are the defenders of Tokyo? How has this city survived? What happened to the heirs of the Moon Kingdom?} Violet eyes narrowed, spotting the crescent moon symbol on Sailor Moon's choker and Tiara. {She looks like one of Queen Serenity's Senshi, but God, what an idiot!} A lance of light appeared out of the darkness. {I guess I'd better save her} "Solar Flare!" The lance flew like a shot, hitting the unsuspecting Glassie in the chest and hurtling her clear across the room. She hit the far wall with an audible smack and cracks appeared across her body.   
"Nani? Who did that?" All three immobile figures looked up and saw a shadow moving in the darkness. "Solar Flare!" Then they were blinded as a second lance of light exploded between the 3 of them, shattering their prisons.   
OK, that's it. You're on your own; I need to find where that little runt ran off to. The figure started hopping across bookshelves toward the exit.  
When the light faded, Sailor Moon rubbed her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Tuxedo Mask say, "Now, Sailor Moon! Hit it now!"  
"Right! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" A cone of force rocketed out from her Spiral Heart Moon Rod, and slammed into the reviving Glassie.  
"No! Aaaaaaaaah! No!" Glassie screamed in pain, and then shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
  
  
After reviving the clerks and setting things to right, Mamoru, Usagi, and Makoto sat down for a soda at Crown.   
"A new enemy. I wonder what they're after?" Usagi asked.  
Mako-chan shrugged. "Energy maybe? We did find the human's energy bottled up, after all."   
Mamoru shook his head. "I don't think so. Ebonite wouldn't have left it behind. No, she left with something, but I didn't see what it was."  
Usagi looked out the window, replaying the day's events in her mind. She remembered the shadowy figure that saved them. "Mamo-chan, who do you think saved us?"  
Mamoru looked into Usagi's innocent blue eyes and sighed. "I don't know, Usako. But I hope it's a friend."  
"So do I, but we have to be prepared that it may be another enemy, too," Makoto reminded them.  
I hope not, Usagi thought to herself, looking back out to the street. Otherwise, why would the person have saved us?  
  
  
  
Rhea caught up with Menagi as she walked out of the alleyway. Any luck?  
Menagi shook her head. "Nope. Gone. Damn. I got a few simple scans, but that's it. I'd have like to caught up with her." Menagi sighed and took out her palm-top, rereading the data displayed. "The Abyss, The Negaverse, or The Demi-Plane of Shadow. None are very good options. All mean we could have a dangerous enemy on our hands."  
How about the Senshi of the Silver Millennium? Did you find them?  
"I hope not, because if that was them, we're in deep trouble."  
  



	6. Holier Than Thou

Holier Than Thou  
  
***A petite woman in a black sequin dress was rummaging through the jewelry case. Suddenly she stood, holding a small ring in her hand. It was a plain silver band, with a square cut black stone set in the center. She held the ring up triumphantly, its black facets winking in the light. An aura of power, evil power radiated outward from it. "I've got it, Glassie. I'll just take this back to Lady Nightshade. You finish up here."***  
"Menagi-chan! Hey, Menagi-chan!"  
The shout broke through her reverie, bringing the amethyst-eyed girl to the present. Menagi blinked twice and looked around. Waving at her was the raven-haired girl from the temple, who was now one of her classmates as well. Menagi wasn't exactly thrilled to have to go back to school, but it would look strange if she didn't. She decided to go to the private school Rei attended, for the simple fact that she liked the girl and thought it'd be nice to have at least one friend here. So the morning found her sitting under a tree in the school's courtyard, mulling over the previous days events, when she should be mulling over her calculus. Smiling at Rei, Menagi brushed back a lock of auburn hair and waved back. "Konnichiwa, Rei-chan. How are you?"  
"Fine, thanks. I just wanted to thank you again for volunteering to help out at the temple. Domo Arigatou." She bowed low in appreciation, as was the custom of these people.   
Menagi waved her off. "No, no need to thank me. I should thank YOU. I mean, I have always had a great love of Japan and its history, and you're given me a great opportunity to learn about its religion and culture." And to learn about the strange power I felt the other day emanating from your temple.  
"That's OK. I think it will be great having you around. And maybe you can help me with my homework." Rei shot Menagi a winning smile.  
Menagi laughed. "Of course, I'd be happy to. Which reminds me, I've got to go. Its time to get to class. It's an English class, of all things," Menagi stood, and started walking back towards to school building, her voice floating behind her. "You know, the one thing I don't understand is why they made ME take an English class. It's my native language, after all. I don't get it...."  
  
  
  
Menagi finished tying the last bow in place. She smoothed the front of her priestess robe down flat, and looked in the mirror. Not bad. I think these things are so sugoi. Rei-chan is so lucky she gets to wear them all time. She looked up as the rice-paper door slid open. Rei looked her over appreciatively. "So, do I pass?"  
Rei nodded. "Yup. You look great. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were Japanese. Come on, let me show you around." She waved Menagi out the door and in to the courtyard.  
"Hey, I found out why they signed me up for the English class," Menagi said, as they began their tour.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because apparently I'm the only one in the class who can speak English, the teacher included!" Menagi laughed.  
Rei rolled her dark eyes. "That figures. I remember when I took the calligraphy course; the teacher couldn't get half her kanji right. For such an upper class school, they sure do cut corners!" Both girls laughed.  
The temple grounds were lovely. There were several different buildings, all done in the old style of rice paper walls and slant-tiled roofs. Stone gargoyles leered from their lofty perches, while birds sang in the cherry trees. Rei showed Menagi the different rooms and their uses. Soon they came to the heart of the shrine. Rei opened the rice-paper door and ushered Menagi inside. On an alter on the far side of the room was an old mirror, carved with intricate designs. On either side were two bronze statuettes, of some god that Menagi didn't recognize.   
"These are ancient relics of my family's temple. The mirror is a seal, a ward against evil. The statues are also a type of ward. I know this will sound odd, but please don't touch them. If you know anything about our beliefs, these are set here as protection, as a safeguard against evil. By touching them, you will break the ward, and that's a bad thing."   
Menagi nodded as she looked over the items. She felt power coming from them, but she also felt a trace of dark magic near by as well. She looked above and behind them, and saw what she thought might be the source of this power. There was a small shrine built in the wall, with 4 separate rice-paper wards guarding it; one above, one below, one to the left, and one to the right. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the small box hanging on the wall.  
Rei shuddered involuntarily. "That, from what legends say, holds the claw of some ancient Yoma. It is an artifact of great evil, hence the 4 seals guarding it. It is my family's duty to keep watch over it, and to keep it from falling in to the wrong hands."  
Menagi laughed and forced a smile. "You really believe all that stuff? I was taught that there's no such thing as ghosts."  
Rei looked at her sharply. "If you don't believe, then why are you here? We take our duties very seriously around here. It is our job to keep these things safe. "  
Menagi held up a hand in truce. "Gomen nasai! I was only asking a question. Actually, I've seen some odd things in my life. So, no, I don't doubt what you say. I came to learn, Rei-chan. Not to offend you. I'm very sorry." Menagi bowed low, her hair scraping the ground.  
Rei smiled, her relief showing plainly on her face. She dropped a hand on Menagi shoulder and said, "Its OK. Some people just don't understand, and I get a little defensive, that's all. Come on, I'll show you the baths. It's not for public use, but trust me, there's nothing better at the end of the day than a good, old fashioned Japanese bath!" Rei laughed to herself and headed back out the door, and Menagi turned to follow. At the threshold, she stopped and looked back at the small shrine. Violet eyes narrowing, she made a vow to come back and take a closer look at that shrine.  
  
  
  
The following afternoon Rei and Menagi were selling rice paper charms in the front of the temple. . Rei showed her how to set up the display, and explained which charms were supposed to do what. It amazed Menagi how many people bought these things. She smiled as she sold her 30th charm for attracting love. She felt nothing emanating from the paper. The wards against evil, however was a different story. These are quite powerful, Menagi thought. Whoever made them knew what they were doing. Amazing.   
The afternoon wore on. Menagi found herself enjoying the day. She always enjoyed meeting new people, and working with Rei was great. The raven tressed girl was wonderful company. She truly hoped that they'd become real friends in the near future. She liked the girl, and she felt comfortable around her, like she'd known her for a long time. A familiar shrieking noise pulled Menagi from her thoughts.  
"Oh Reiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I'm here and ready to help!" Usagi voice floated across the courtyard. Usagi marched across the courtyard, waving her arms.   
Rei's eyes bulged, and her face turned purple. "And you're 2 hours LATE! Where have you been? I bet you've been at the arcade playing games with Minako-chan all afternoon!"  
"Oh Rei, you're sooooo mean to me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Usagi curled up her bottom lip, and tears started streaming down her face.  
"Oh don't give me that, crying won't get you out of this! You're such a baby.."  
Ok, this is going to get real old, real fast. Menagi sighed. I think I'm going to go for a walk 'til those two calm down.  
Menagi quietly walked away from the two screaming girls. She walked to the small garden in back, took a deep breath, and sighed. It was really peaceful here. She looked around at the lovely trees, and the old buildings. Her eyes came to rest on the small, secluded building in the back. Hmm, thanks for the distraction, Odango. Just what I needed. Menagi listened to be sure the argument still raged on, which it did, and then she quietly made her way toward the shrine. She slid the rice paper door open, looked around, then quickly shut it again. Slowly she moved forward, extending her senses as Rhea had taught her to do. She felt the soothing warmth from the relics of good, and after a moment's concentration, she could feel the cold touch from the item within the shrine. It was faint, like a scent on a breeze you can barely detect. The powerful wards protecting it were holding back most of its power, but after all these centuries, the barrier was leaking. It was letting out a very minute, but steady, stream of energy. Menagi could feel it. And if I can feel it, then so can they.  
The young girl moved forward, slowly, carefully, to stop just before the small shrine and its holy barrier. Cautiously, she reached out a hand toward the little doors. Within inches of reaching them, her fingers stopped, her progress halted by something invisible, but tangible. It didn't shock her, like she expected it to, just stopped her from moving forward. She pressed a little harder and felt the barrier give a bit, like jello. There she stopped. She knew if she wanted to get in to the box, she's have to break the barrier, and she wasn't sure of what the consequences would be. As she stood there looking at the shrine, her sensitive hearing picked up footsteps coming down the outer walkway. With nary a thought, she jumped straight up, grabbing the wooden beam she knew to be there, and hauling herself on top. A sideways glance revealed a small, dark corner for her to hide in on the next support beam. Balancing on her toes, she leapt to the next beam, and disappeared into the darkness just as the rice paper door started to slide open. A head popped through the door, looking furtively to the left and right, then the door slid wider, and a small, dark figure came through. The figure turned to quickly shut the door behind her. When she turned back around, Menagi's eyes narrowed. Lady Ebonite! Reflexively, Menagi's hand slid into her pocket, grasping the object within.   
Lady Ebonite looked around the room, trying to get her bearings. She moved forward, walking around the holy artifacts. As she did so, Menagi's hand tightened around the object she held. The petite woman walked toward the small shrine, coming to a stop a few feet in front of it. She closed dark her eyes and held out her hands to either side, palms out. At this, Menagi withdrew the object from her pocket, holding it close to her breast. After a moment, Ebonite opened her eyes, and smiled. She reached toward the small shrine. As her hand touched the door, there was a brilliant flash of light as all four wards flared to life. There was a second flash, equally as brilliant from somewhere up above, in a darkened corner. This second flash never registered to Ebonite as she was thrown clear across the room to land in a heap just before the door. The wards were glowing a brilliant blue. Amethyst eyes regarded the prone figure from above. That must have hurt. The eyes looked down to inspect the small shrine. It appeared untouched its wards intact. I guess it only reacts negatively to evil intent. That's why I didn't get zapped. Lucky me..  
Tendrils of smoke wafted up from the figure on the floor. Ebonite groaned and raised a hand to her head. "Ouch," she whispered. "Ouch, ouch, ouch." She slowly sat up, her head spinning. "Baka. Who would have thought those silly wards were real." She got to her feet, groaning all the way. She dusted herself off, and sighed. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." Ebonite reached down the front of her black dress, between her breasts, and pulled out a pale pink stone. She held it high and yelled, "Quartzine! Come-"  
The door behind her suddenly slammed open, revealing a very angry looking Rei. "Nani? What's going on here? Who are you?" Rei's dark eyes narrowed, as she looked the woman in black over. More footsteps then Usagi came screeching to a halt just behind Rei.  
"Psst! Rei-chan! Hey, that's the woman from the jewelry store! Rei-chan!" Usagi whispered loudly, her blue eyes going wide in recognition. She began to back away, looking for a place to transform.  
"You do not belong here. Leave this temple in peace," Rei commanded.  
Ebonite rolled her black eyes. "Of course I don't belong here, dearie. But I'm not leaving. Lets try this again, shall we?" She took the piece of rose quartz and slammed it down on the ground. "Quartzine! Come forth!" There was a flash of light as the quartz shattered, and then the light grew, darkened and took shape. It melted into the form of a young female, with rosy hued skin, pink eyes, and wavy pink and white hair. She was wearing a short, white kimono.   
"Quartzine!" She clapped her hands together and bowed.  
Shadowy lips frowned and amethyst eyes narrowed. {Damn. Rei-chan, get out of there!}  
Rei's expression hardened, and she reached in to the front of her priestess outfit. She withdrew several white slips of paper. Holding them like throwing knives, she chanted. "Arou tai takesan!" and threw them at the two females. Ebonite held up a hand, and the papers flying toward her burst into black flames. Quartzine wasn't so lucky. One of the wards slapped her right in the forehead, and stuck. Her pink eyes glazed over, and she ceased moving.   
{Impressive. So she made those protection scrolls we were selling today. The young priestess has power. I just hope she has common sense, as well. Please, Rei-chan, get out of there before you get hurt.}  
"Very impressive, little girl. Who knew humans had such skill? Now its my turn." Lady Ebonite's lips twisted into a cruel smile. Her dark eyes glittered, and the area around her started to darken, as if she was absorbing the light. She held her hand palm out toward Rei. "Ebon Blasting!" and a jet of dark energy shot toward the young priestess.   
"Solar Shield!" A brilliant flash of light, and a golden barrier appeared before the startled girl. The black energy bolt slammed against the barrier, which in turned slammed against Rei, who was not prepared for the impact of either. The shield absorbed most of the impact, however enough force was left to through the young girl several yards backwards. Rei landed on her butt and skid across the courtyard. From her hiding place around the corner, Usagi screamed. "Rei-chan!" She looked with angry blue eyes back at the evil woman. A determined look passed over her face. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make-Up!"  
Once again, a warm, soothing light surrounded the young girl, filling her with power and hope. She walked forward to confront the villain and began her speech. "Temples are peaceful places, and I can't let you go around hurting people. I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" To her astonishment, Sailor Moon saw Lady Ebonite turn around to talk to someone inside the building. "Hey, I'm over here! Hello?" A perplexed look crossed the blonde scout's face.  
  
  
  
Ebonite rubbed her black eyes. God, they hurt! What a bright light! "What happened? I don't understand!" Lady Ebonite blinked away the after images left from the golden shield. "Can a priestess do that?"  
"No, but I can," came a voice from back inside the shrine.  
Lady Ebonite whirled around and peered inside the darkened temple. "Who's there? Who said that?" She saw the still form of Quartzine in the temple, but nothing else. Then one of the shadows moved. Ebonite squinted to make out the details, but all she could see was a dark outline of a woman.  
"Who are you?"  
Violet eyes glittered, and shadowy lips smiled. "A Wandering Star." Then the lips frowned. "Solar Flare!" Without further ado, the shadow held up her black gloved hand and a golden lance appeared. She sent it arcing towards the surprised Ebonite. Once again the little woman held up her hand to stop the projectile, but it slammed into her barrier, shattering it, and throwing Ebonite out the door to land a good 30 feet past Rei. Amethyst eyes scanned the distance. "That's it? I must be losing my touch. Hey, where'd Rei go?"  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon watched the argument for only a moment, then raced over to her friend. "Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" The raven-haired girl groaned and sat up as Sailor Moon skidded to a halt beside her. The blond Scout dropped to her knees and embraced her friend. "Rei-chan! Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, I think. What happened? Lady Ebonite threw a dark bolt at me, and then I saw this.. ..golden light appears in front of me, shielding me. Did you do that?"  
"No, not me! Maybe you did it? Do you have a new power?" Sailor Moon looked her friend over critically.  
Rei shook her head. "I'm not even transformed, you Meatball-head!" Rei looked back at the shrine and heard arguing. "Just who's in there?"  
"I don't know, but you better transform, and then we can find out! Come on!" The pig-tailed senshi grabbed Rei by the wrist, dragging her behind one of the other buildings.  
"Mars Star Power, Make-Up!" Flames engulfed the raven-haired priestess for a moment. When they dissipated, Sailor Mars stood in her place. "Ok, let's get to the bottom- Nani?" Mar's dark eyes widened in shock as she saw Ebonite go sailing across the courtyard to land in heap not 10 feet away.  
"What in the world is going on here? Who's attacking her?"  
Sailor Moon shook her head. "Someone helped us the other day in the crystal shop. I wonder if it's the same person."  
"Damn you! You little bitch! You HURT me!" Lady Ebonite got unsteadily to her feet, her dress in tatters, her skin reddened like she'd spent all day in the sun. "Ebon Blasting!" Another wave of pure, dark energy coursed out of her outstretched hands and raced back into the building. The Sailor Senshi heard a faint "Solar Shield!" and a huge explosion erupted from the building. Immediately following the explosion, a form was thrown out the front door, landed on the ground, and skidded to a halt several feet away. It was Quartzine, still frozen from Rei's charm, but the back part of her kimono was burnt away from the black energy explosion.  
Ebonite's jaw dropped. "This isn't good. I need help." She eyed the fallen Quartzine critically. "A little burnt, but still useable. How do I get her moving again?" She saw the talisman still stuck to her forehead. "Hmm.. Ebon Blasting!" She aimed the dark energy at the ward, and it exploded into black flames. The Automaton sat up.   
"Quartzine?" She blinked her pink eyes and looked up at Ebonite.  
"Don't just sit there, you idiot, get up and help me!" the little woman yelled.   
The Automaton stood up, cocked her head to the side and gave Ebonite a pout. "What? Help how? Don't yell at Quartzine." Tears welled up in her pink eyes.  
Ebonite sighed. "Just go in there and get the gem sealed within the barrier, Quartzine. Can you do that?" The little lady pointed a black lacquered nail at the temple.  
She bobbed her pink and white haired head up and down. "Yes, ma'am! Quartzine!" She turned and floated back towards the temple, her white slippered feet scraping the ground.   
"Stop right there!"  
Ebonite and Quartzine whirled to face the owner of the voice. Standing on the porch of another building were the 2 Sailor Scouts, posing for their usual speeches.  
"Who do you think you are desecrating this sacred temple? The fires of Mars will purify and punish you! I'm Sailor Mars!" The black-haired senshi struck a pose, pointing at the two women.  
"And for ignoring me earlier, I will punish you on behalf of the Moon! I'm Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon struck a second pose, to the left of Mars.  
Back in the temple, a shadow groaned softly. {Great, more speeches.} The shadow moved to the door for a better look. {Ok, the blonde I know. That's Sailor Moon. The girl in the red fuki is new. Jupiter had brown hair and a green fuki. I think the new girl said she was Sailor Mars. They look so familiar, but why? Could they possibly be Queen Serenity's Senshi?} She settled in the doorway to watch what happened next.  
  
  
  
"Oh great, more trouble! Damn it, Quartzine, get them!" Ebonite growled.  
"Quartzine!" The pink and white haired girl clapped her hands together, then spun a full circle on her heel, her hair flaring in a circle around her. She came to a stop, grabbed the front of her kimono and yelled, "Pink Sunset Flashing!" and ripped the front of the kimono open. Both of Earth's senshi gasped and covered their eyes. "Ecchi! Pervert!" they yelled in unison.   
The shadow in the door leaned forward for a better look. {Ok, so she's got nice breasts. Very nice breasts. Oh, wait a minute, there's a gem imbedded between them, and its glowing. That's not a good sign.}  
  
  
  
Mamoru Chiba always hated it when he felt that familiar tingling on the back of his neck. It meant that Usagi had transformed again. It also meant he'd better get moving, before she got herself in real trouble again. He loved his Usako with all his heart, but he worried about her constantly. She had this uncanny knack about getting in way over her head. He reached into his coat, his fingers sliding over the rose's smooth petals. Here we go again.  
Within minutes, he arrived at Sendai Hill Temple. He walked carefully around the perimeter, looking for a good vantage point. He heard the scuffle in the courtyard, and decided height would be an advantage. He transformed, then leapt to the top of one of the temple's roofs. Then he settled in to watch.  
He arrived in time to see Ebonite free Quartzine. He saw his beloved Sailor Moon and the senshi Mars come forward to confront the enemy. As they were making their speeches, he happened to glance toward the small shrine in the back of the compound. Right before his eyes, he saw the shadows part for an instant, and a form fill the doorway. From his position, it was hard to see, but it looked like someone in black ninja garb was in the doorway, watching the combatants. The figure was unmistakably female, lush, tall and graceful. A dark mask, concealing her identity covered her hair and face. She leaned casually against the door's frame, watching. Tuxedo Mask heard a yell from below, and saw the woman lean forward, an eager expression in her eyes. He turned to see what she was looking at and almost fell off the roof. The Automaton was flashing her large breasts at the Scouts, who had the decency to avert their eyes. He blushed a bright red, and started to turn away as well, until he realized that there was a gem set between those breasts, and it was glowing. Crap! What a rude attack! He pulled out one of his roses and let it fly.  
  
  
From out of nowhere, a rose flew, and struck the crystal between Quartzine's breasts. The crystal fell to the ground with a clatter as Quartzine screamed in pain. The girls opened their eyes to see what happened, then quickly shut them and turned away again. "Cover up, you pervert! Fight fair!" they yelled. Quartzine wailed, then dropped to her knees to try and pick up the lost gem.  
"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tux yelled!  
"But Tuxedo Mask! I can't! She.. she's not.. well, I mean, she's.. I can't open my eyes NOW!" Sailor Moon's cheeks burned a bright red.   
Evil laughter filled the courtyard. "You're all such goodie goodies. Keep them busy, Quartzine!"  
They heard Ebonite walk back across the courtyard. As the petite woman came within sight of the temple, she came to a quick stop. Her black eyes flew open wide as she saw a shadowy figure lounging in the doorway, her arms crossed across her chest.  
"Going somewhere, Ebonite?"  
  
  
"Sailor Moon, you HAVE to open your eyes!" The blonde senshi heard Tuxedo Mask's voice from somewhere up above. "But, I CAN'T!" she yelled. "She's, I mean, it's not, oh god, she FLASHED us! Ecchi!" Sailor Moon wailed.  
"You can't beat her with your eyes closed! You've got to do it! Use the Moon Spiral Heart Rod!" he yelled back.  
"But Tuxedo Mask! I-"  
Mars cut her off. "Oh never mind! I'll do it! Burning Mandala!" She traced a circle in the air, and it burst in to flames. She cupped her palms together, and the flames shot outward, racing toward the figure on the ground. Quartzine screamed as the flames engulfed her. "Now, Sailor Moon! Its OK, you can't see her through the flames."  
Sailor Moon experimentally opened one blue eye to take a peek. When she saw Mars was right, she opened both eyes and took an aggressive stance. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" A beam of golden light raced towards the stricken Automaton, striking her full in the chest. Quartzine gave one final scream, and burst into a million shards.  
Tuxedo Mask jumped from the roof to land beside his ladylove. "Good job, Sailor Moon, though you could have acted sooner."  
Once again, the pig tailed senshi turned red. "But I couldn't! I mean, you saw her, didn't you? She was practically naked!" She stopped and an odd expression crossed her face. "Hey, you SAW her! You looked! You creep! You're not supposed to look at anyone but me!" She started slugging him, yelling all the while.  
"Wait, but, hold it! Ouch! I had to, Sailor Moon! Hey! Hey! Yamete! Stop it!"  
Mars cleared her throat. "Guys, hey. Hey, guys. HEY! WHERE'D EBONITE GO?" The two lovers stopped arguing and looked around. The petite raven-haired woman was gone. And so was the shadow from the temple, Tuxedo Mask thought. Mars took off running to the shrine. "Oh God! I hope she didn't break the seals!" She came skidding to a halt just in front of the barrier, which appeared intact. Mars reached out her hand, and it hit something solid a few inches before the tiny doors to the shrine.  
"The magic is still intact. The claw is still inside then. If that's the case, where did Ebonite go?"  
Sailor Moon shook her head, pig tails swinging side to side. "I dunno. Maybe she left when we beat the Automaton?"  
Tuxedo Mask shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
  
Rei found Menagi hard at work selling the last of the charms. The American girl smiled as she approached. "It's been busy. I was wondering what happened to you. We did well though. Your grandfather should be pleased. Here." She handed the young priestess the day's proceeds.  
Usagi and Mamoru walked up behind Rei. The petite blond tapped the priestess on the shoulder. "See, you didn't need my help after all. And you were mad at me for being late, ha!" Usagi peered around Rei's shoulder. "Oooo! You did great, Menagi-chan! Hey, Rei, how about buying us a movie with all that money?"  
"This is for the temple, you Meatball-head! Geeze, what kind of an idiot are you?..." The argument started anew.  
Menagi looked up at the stricken Mamoru. "Are they always like this?"  
He nodded sadly, beads of sweat popping up on his forehead. "Unfortunately."  
  
  
  
  



	7. All That Glitters

All That Glitters  
  
***Dark brown eyes scanned the horizon. It was a lovely winter's day, the sun glinting off the mountaintops. Snow, pure and white covered everything as far as the eye could see. It looked like the whole world was covered in white lace. As they cruised over head, Menagi Starnigh's family chatted happily about the upcoming trip. Her mom and dad sat arm in arm, chatting softly to one another. Her brother wanted to try out his new boogie board on the slopes, while her sister was wondering how she'd look in her new ski suit. As for Menagi, she was busily scratching away in her sketchbook. She was looking forward to all the artwork she'd get done in the solace of the woods. The brown-eyed girl loved to draw, loved to hike, but mostly loved being alone.  
Her siblings regarded her as odd, because she preferred trees to people, art to conversation. Her parents were concerned because she was a lovely young girl, and should have lots of friends, and boyfriends. She was concerned because all her life she felt like there was something more for her, something missing, but she had no idea what it was.  
She sighed, and looked up from her latest work, a vast starscape with a comet streaking through it. She looked out the window, her chocolate brown eyes scanning the horizon. From up here, everything looked so peaceful, so perfect. The snowy mountains, the evergreen trees, the puffy white clouds, the smoke from the engine. She sat bolt upright.  
"Mom! Dad! I think there's something wrong with the engines, they're smoking!"  
The next few minutes were the most terrifying in Menagi's short life. Her mind still blocked out most of it, but she remembered the heated argument between her father and the pilot of their private jet. She remembered her mother trying to calm the children down. Before the pilot could do more than radio in, there was an explosion as the engines ignited. In a flash, it was over. She saw the flames racing down the wings, up the cabin. She saw fire consume her family in slow motion; she saw it rolling towards her to consume her.   
Then she saw a flash of light, and a radiant figure stood before her holding out her hand. At first, Menagi thought it was an angel come to rescue her. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown, trimmed in platinum. She had large, angelic wings protruding from her back, and was surrounded by a pure white light. Her face held an unearthly beauty, like nothing of this world, with large, amethyst colored eyes, and upon her brow was a golden crescent moon with a star nestled between its points. As Menagi took her hand, she felt a shock run up her arm and into her body. Her whole being throbbed with power and she instinctively knew that she and this woman were connected, as if they were one. The apparition vanished as the last of the power entered Menagi's body. As if in a dream, she saw a tear-shaped amethyst pendant appear on a platinum chain around her neck, glowing softly. She looked up, and saw the fire come. Her now amethyst eyes grew wide as she felt the flames pass around her, by her, surrounding her but not harming her. She saw the plane explode and felt herself flying towards the ground. A cocoon of golden light surrounded her as she slammed in to the ground.   
And that's how the rescue team found her, alive and unhurt, but inexplicably catatonic.***  
  
Menagi's scream tore through the pre-dawn morning, scaring the living daylights out of Rhea who was sleeping on the pillow next to her. After she could breathe again, Rhea looked at her companion who was sitting bolt upright, sweat covering her body. Her eyes were dilated in fear, an odd blue-black color. Her breath came in short gasps, and her body shook. After a moment, the young girl put her head in her arms and quietly sobbed herself back to sleep.  
Rhea looked at the young girl in sympathy. Fate wasn't kind to you by letting you be reborn. We should have stayed dead. Of course, Fate never has been kind to us, has it? The Persian sighed. And its not going to get any easier, Little Star. You can count on it.  
  
  
  
"Checkmate." Ami set the black bishop down with a soft click.  
Menagi whistled appreciatively. "Wow, that was great! You really are a master at this game. I'm used to being beaten, but not so quickly!"  
Ami blushed. "No, you're technique is good, but I had your pattern figured out after the 3rd move."  
Menagi blinked, and looked at the other girls. "Anyone else want to give this a try? She's already beaten me 4 out of 5."  
The other girls shook their heads. "You're the only one I've ever seen beat her, even once!" Mako-chan said.  
Minako nodded. "We keep telling her she should enter the Junior Chess League, to win back her title as Grand champion."  
"But she won't do it." Usagi shook her head sadly.  
"It would interfere with my school work." Ami protested.  
Menagi's empathy kicked in. She could feel that not only was Ami fudging the truth, she really did want to join the league again. There was something else bothering her as well. "Are you sure?" Menagi asked. "They don't meet all that often, so I don't see why you can't enjoy yourself while you're still young."  
Minako looked at her strangely. "That's something an old person would say."  
The foreigner giggled. "I am old. I'm 16!" The other girls laughed.  
"So, you're a year older than us. Big deal! Biiiiiiiii-daaaaaaaaaa!" Minako stuck her tongue out at Menagi.  
"And apparently a lot more mature," Mako-chan added, slapping Minako upside the head.  
Menagi turned back to Ami. "In any case, you may want to consider it. It would be a shame if you looked back one day and ended up regretting not following your heart when you were younger." She laid a hand on Ami's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.  
Blue eyes locked with violet ones. "I'll think about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks for inviting me to the competition, Ami-chan! Good luck!" Menagi shook Ami's hand before the blue haired girl returned to her seat. The girls were sitting in a large auditorium waiting for the next round of chess matches to begin again.   
Minako grabbed Menagi's arm. "Hey, I wanna go see the grand prize again before the match starts. Come with me, onegai?" She tugged the auburn haired girl down the isle toward the display set off to the side.  
"Wait for me!" Usagi cried. "Rei-chan, Mako-chan, hold our seats!" The pigtailed blonde took off after her friends.  
"'Hold our seats'," Rei muttered. "Gee, thanks a lot." Makoto sighed and shrugged, a bead of sweat forming on her brow.  
The three girls approached a glass case. Inside was a hand carved chess set, made of ebony and ivory, inlayed with silver and gold. It was ancient, carved sometime back during the Tokigawa Shogunate. The winner of today's match would win this set.   
Minako sucked in her breath at the sight. "Isn't it beautiful?" The other two girls nodded.  
"My father had a chess set like this, once, but I was never allowed to touch it. It was crafted Italian marble, or something, and it was his pride and joy." Usagi said.  
Minako laughed. "Very wise of him." She yelped as Usagi punched her in the arm.  
Menagi sighed as she looked at the chess set. "I'd like to have one made of glass some day. I know it's not as expensive, but I like the way the light reflects off the pieces."   
As both the other girls nodded in agreement, Menagi's temples started to throb. Something's not right here. Her violet eyes grayed a little as she looked around. I sense evil, but where? She was snapped out of her reverie as the two girls pulled her off to one side. One of the officials came to unlock the case, since the last match was about to begin. The contestants were to use the ancient chessboard for the final match. As the glass case was opened, a wave of nausea washed over Menagi. The chess pieces!   
They set the board in front of the two contestants, Ami and a boy from Shijuku. Just as the match was about to begin, the lights went out flooding the auditorium with complete darkness. Screams of terror rent through the dark and the host used his mic to try and calm people down. Over the screams, Menagi swore she heard someone yell, "Mercury Star Power! Make-Up!" Then it went eerily silent. A moment later, the emergency lights came on, casting the place in an eerie twilight. Menagi heard twin gasps beside her and looked up on the stage in alarm. There, standing by the chessboard was Lady Ebonite. Confronting her was another of Earth's defenders, this one dressed in blue.  
"Aww, crud! The lights came on too soon," Ebonite whined. "Cordial, would you fix that?"  
"Cordial!" came a cry from the audience.  
"Oh my gosh, the people!" Minako cried. The entire audience was unconscious, Rei and Makoto included. Standing in front of the audience was another Automaton, this one dressed as the Queen of Hearts. She was holding a golden scepter topped by a golden gem that glowed with stolen energy. Since the 3 girls were off to the side, they hadn't been hit by the attack.  
"We've got to get out of here," Minako hissed.  
"But what about Am-" Minako slapped her hand across Usagi's mouth and started yanking her toward the exit. There was a soft popping noise behind them, and Minako turned around. As she turned back to tell Menagi to follow, she saw that the young heiress had disappeared. That's odd, where'd she go? Nothing we can do about that now, we have to help Mercury!  
  
  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
"Ebon Blasting!"  
Black lightning slammed against blue ice, causing a tremendous explosion.   
"Crap! Cordial! Give me a hand here!" Lady Ebonite cursed.  
"Cordial!" The Automaton leapt on to the stage, her full skirts swirling around her.  
She held her scepter high, then swung it in an arc around her. "Love Me Tender Draining!" The scepter flashed, and a beam of pink light lanced out at the blue-haired senshi. Mercury nimbly dove to the side, then came up on one knee.  
"Ebon Bla-"  
"Love Me Te-"  
"Stop right there!" Both women halted in their attacks as two new combatants entered the field.  
"For interrupting this very important chess match, I can't forgive you. I'm Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon was standing in the back of the auditorium, and beside her was another blonde haired girl, this one in an orange Sailor fuki, trimmed in navy blue.  
"I'm Sailor Venus, and for hurting all these people, I will punish you with the power of love!" She struck a pose next to Sailor Moon.  
Must they do this every time? The violet-eyed shadow thought, and readjusted herself on her precarious perch up in the rigging.   
"Cordial, take care of them!" Lady Ebonite turned back to Mercury. "Now, get out of my way, little girl, so you don't get hurt."  
"What are you doing here? What are you after?" Mercury asked.  
Ebonite smiled slowly. "Now that would be giving away secrets, ne? Ebon Blasting!" Another lance of black lightning struck out towards the blue haired senshi, who hastily dove to the side to get out of the way. The petite woman advanced on her prey, chasing her down the length of the stage.  
  
  
The woman hidden in shadows pulled out her laptop computer. "Computer."  
breep  
"Scan the chess board and all its pieces. I need to know if the whole board is cursed, or just a particular piece."  
scanningA moment later:scanning complete  
"Well?"  
Only one item scans with negative energy A picture popped up on the display of the black queen.  
"Bingo." Violet eyes looked at the two separate combats, wondering how to get the piece without drawing attention to herself. Hmm, I guess I just wait for an opening. If they just move a little further down the stage...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cordial! Love Me Tender Draining!" Another beam of pink light lanced out at the two senshi, who dove to opposite sides to avoid being hit.  
"Venus! Love-Me Chain!" A chain of golden hearts shot from Venus' white gloved hand and raced toward the Automaton. The red-haired creature smiled, winked, then blew it a kiss, and the chain dissipated.  
"Do you think that would hurt me? I'm the Queen of Hearts! Hearts do as I command!" She laughed; a loud, shrill sound. She leveled the scepter at Venus. "Love Me Tender Draining!"   
"Sailor Moon Kick!" Blonde ponytails streaming behind her like banners, Sailor Moon's foot slammed into Cordial's midriff, knocking her shot wide. The Automation went flying backwards a few feet to land on her butt. "Oof!"  
Cordial's face fell, and tears filled her eyes. "Now that wasn't very nice!" She sniffled, and wiped her nose on her sleeve. The two girls looked at each other in confusion, knowing they couldn't attack someone while they were crying. Quick as a cat, Cordial bounded to her feet and ripped off the front of her gown in a flourish. "If you can't be nice, I can't be nice! S&M Queen of Hearts!" Both girls eyes widened, and they blushed furiously. Cordial wore a red lace teddy underneath the dress, with a red studded collar and red, thigh high boots. She laughed as a whip of red energy appeared from the end of the scepter. "You have a Love-Me Chain? Meet my Love-Slave Whip!" She snapped the whip, once, twice, then slammed it between the two startled senshi, who gasped, and dove for cover.  
  
  
  
  
  
The violet eyes in the shadows narrowed as she watched the dual combats. When she figured that Mercury and Ebonite were distracted enough, she looked down to the chessboard. With a thought, she vanished from the spot she'd been occupying up in the rigging. The air rushed in to fill the space she'd once been, making a soft popping noise. At the same time, the air by the chessboard rushed out with a soft swoosh, and the black garbed woman reappeared. It took her a moment to focus; teleporting always made her disoriented. She glanced furtively at both sets of combatants, and seeing them both occupied, reached out to recover the black queen. From out of nowhere, a red rose struck her hand, scoring a deep wound across the top and drawing blood. She dropped the queen with a startled yelp, and it rolled across the floor. The violet-eyed woman looked up to see Tuxedo Mask leap down from the catwalk above.  
"Stop right there!" The man in the tuxedo and long black cape leveled a second rose at her. "Just who are you and what do you think you're doing?"  
  
  
  
The black queen rolled across the floor, and came to a stop a few feet away from the fight between Ebonite and Mercury. Mercury was giving it all she had, but the petite woman was much stronger. However, Mercury believed in fighting smarter, not harder. She noticed a cone-shaped object on the floor behind Ebonite, and angled her next attack accordingly. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The spray of ice forced Ebonite to dodge to the right and back a bit, and, as Mercury predicted, the woman stepped right on the small object. The look on Lady Ebonite's face was almost comical as she tried desperately not to fall. Her arms whirled in the air in a futile effort to stay upright. As if in slow motion, she fell on her butt, and the chess piece shot out from under her foot to smack against Mercury's blue boot with a soft tink. The blue haired girl looked down and wondered how the Queen had gotten there. She started to pick it up as to replace it with the other pieces later. As her hand closed around it, she felt the evil radiating from it, and her eyes widened in surprise. "So this is what you're after. But why? Why is it so important to you?"  
The dark haired woman stood up, and dusted off her skirts. Her dark eyes narrowed as she regarded the blue tressed senshi. "Our Lady wants it. That's all you need to know. Now, I'll just take that and be on my way."  
"I don't think so." Mercury's blue eyes narrowed as she regarded her adversary. "If you want it, you'll have to take it from me."  
Lady Ebonite smiled a slow, mirthless smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
  
  
  
Violet eyes glittered dangerously, the only feature that Tuxedo Mask could see as he faced off against the black garbed woman. "Look, put your little toy away. I don't want to have to hurt you."  
Tuxedo Mask glanced down to the woman's hand, which bled freely, and then looked back at her. "I would worry more about yourself, if I were you. Now, who are you?" When the woman ignored him and turned to walk over to recover the chess piece, he threw the 2nd rose in her path, halting her momentarily. "The next one won't miss." He was surprised to see that her eyes had darkened to almost a black color when she looked back at him.  
"All right, Cape Boy. You're starting to get on my nerves. I'll tell you one last time, stay out of my way. You're not my enemy, but you will be if you keep this up." With that she turned to walk away, deliberately turning her back on him. She had to call his bluff. She heard a slight swoosh behind her, and she spun on her heel and flung out a hand. "Solar Flare!" A small ball of golden light erupted from her black gloved hand, and incinerated the rose. However, she had not anticipated his action entirely. He had thrown six roses, not just one. This time, as the roses struck her, they grew in to vines, which grew rapidly around her, encasing her body. The dark clothed warrior fell to the floor with a thud. When she looked up, she saw the smirking visage of Tuxedo Mask standing over her.   
"I told you, next time, I wouldn't miss." As he regarded his fallen adversary, he came to a decision. This shadow woman had been involved in all 3 fights so far. It was time to find out who she was. He reached down to remove the mask obscuring her features. His had stopped halfway there, however, because her eyes were glowing like coals and her body seemed to be pulsing with power. "Nani?" he asked, and backed away slowly.  
"Alright, I have had enough of this," the woman snarled. With a thought, the vines around her body burst into flames, and the black clad figure stood. She turned to regard the open mouthed Senshi of Earth. "If Ebonite gets away with that piece, Cape Boy, you and I are going to have words." With that, the dark clad figure vanished with a soft popping noise.  
  
  
  
"Shabon Spray!" Mercury knew she couldn't beat Lady Ebonite head on, so she decided to buy some time by laying down her ground fog.  
"Nani?" Lady Ebonite's voice echoed through the fog. "Hey! That's cheating!" Ebonite looked this way and that, trying to figure out where her opponent had gone.  
In the meantime, Mercury had took out her pocket computer, and pulled down her holo-visor. First, she did a preliminary scan of the chess piece. Then, she did some quick scans of the area, locked on to Ebonite, and then did some scans of the woman's powers. Her eyes quickly read over the data, and her shoulders slumped. She knew immediately she didn't have the firepower to take this one down. Suddenly, a second blip appeared on her screen, someone with a totally foreign energy pattern. Whoever it belonged to, that person's readings were off the scale. For a moment, she thought it was SuperSailor Moon, but then discarded the idea. Sailor Moon needed all 8 of her senshi to become SuperSailor Moon, and as far as Mercury knew, Saturn and Pluto where no longer here. Then, who is it?  
The momentary distraction cost her dearly. The blue haired senshi felt someone grab the collar of her fuki, and yank her hard off her feet. She was tossed bodily up in the air, then brought down on the floor like a rag doll. A dainty, black heeled shoe slammed in to Mercury's rib cage, and it was all the Senshi of Ice could do to hold on to the chess piece. The evil woman grabbed Mercury by the hair, and slammed her head into the ground, and then snatched the piece out of her hand. The last thing the pretty girl saw before she lost consciousness was a golden light streak out of the fog, and hit Lady Ebonite in the stomach, sending her flying across the room.  
  
  
  
The girls dodged the red whip time and time again, with little breath to spare. Cordial was able to strike like a cobra with the thing, and kept managing to keep the girls close to one another. This also kept the two of them bouncing in to one another, as they were always in each other's way. When one would dive out of the way, the red-haired Automaton would then laugh and chase the other girl back into the former one's path. Considering how much of a klutz Sailor Moon was, it was making for a disastrous fight.  
"Hey! Get off my foot!"  
"Ouch! That hurt! Stop elbowing me!  
"Then get out of my WAY!" Venus attempted to vault over some of the seats, and caught her foot on the back of one. She tumbled end over end to land in a heap in the middle of the isle.   
The scantly clad Automaton laughed. "How pathetic. Let's end this now, shall we?" She advanced on the fallen senshi. "Love Slave-OUCH!" she screamed as the scepter was knocked out of her hand. Sailor Moon's tiara returned to her hand. "Damn you!" Cordial cursed the pig-tailed senshi. Noticing she was now defenseless, she turned to race across the isle to where her scepter had fallen.   
Realizing the creature's intent, Venus stood and yelled, "Crescent Beam!" A beam of golden light lanced out from her gloved hand and struck the golden crystal atop the scepter. The Automaton screamed in rage as the scepter detonated mere inches from her hand, releasing all its stolen energy.   
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Pink light flooded the area and slammed in to the enraged Cordial, who screamed in pain, and then shattered into a thousand pieces. The two girls caught their breath a moment, then, as one, raced to the stage to help their friend. All around them, people started to groan slightly, as their energy was slowly returning to them.  
The fog on the stage dissipated slowly, and the Scouts saw the fallen form of Mercury being held by Tuxedo Mask. They ran across the auditorium and lept on to the stage, screaming Mercury's name. The handsome young man looked up as they approached. "She's hurt, but she's OK."  
They saw Mercury's face scrunch in pain, and then she opened her eyes to regard them calmly. "Gomen nasai. Lady Ebonite got the chess piece, what she came for. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." She looked sadly at the floor.  
Tux looked down at the fallen palm top computer, which was still running. "I bet you got some useful information, though. That would be good, since we have no idea what is going on. I'm getting tired of fighting blind." He slowly helped the blue haired girl to her feet, and the group quickly changed to civilian form, since the crowd was almost awake.   
Minako picked up the computer and handed it to Ami. "Let's get the others and meet at Crown to discuss what's going on."   
A few moments later, the judges halted the contest, on account of the strange disruption, and the group walked out of the building. Rei stopped suddenly. "Hey, where's Menagi-chan?"  
Usagi shook her head. "We lost track of her at the beginning of the fight."  
Minako nodded. "She disappeard just after the lights came back on."  
Mamoru's blue eyes narrowed. "You mean she was awake? She wasn't knocked out like everyone else?" The two girls nodded, and Mamoru frowned.  
"Hey! There she is!" Makoto pointed a green laqured fingernail towards a figure sitting slumped on the edge of a planter a few yards away. The auburn haired girl seemed upset, and she was regarding something in her hand intently. Or, as they got closer, she was regarding her hand itself. It looked as if she had injured it somehow, but it was hard to see. As they approached, she covered the top of her right hand with her left, obscuring the wound from view.  
"Hey Menagi-chan!" the girls called. She looked up, her eyes a dark purple, and an aggrivated expresion on her face. She smiled slightly as they approached. "What happened to you, Menagi-chan?"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing. I saw.. ..or, I thought I saw.. these weird women fighting. I figured the safest thing to do was get out of the building. What in the world was that?" Menagi asked. The others looked around and shrugged, beads of sweat forming on their brows.  
"Its hard to explain. If you live her long enough, you'll get used to it," Rei's eyes never quite met Menagi's.   
"What did you do to your hand?" Mamoru asked, looking at her hands, which she still kept covered. It's her, it has to be! I wounded the dark ninja with my rose.  
Menagi looked up at the handsome young man in surprise. "My hand? Nothing? Why do you ask?"  
"May I see it?"  
Menagi frowned, but complied. She lifted her left hand to reveal the top of the right. Smooth, slightly tanned skin shown in the afternoon sun, not a scratch on it. Mamo-chan frowned as she said, "See? I told you, its fine."  
"Gomen. When we walked up, it looked like you had injured yourself. I'm studying to be a doctor, so I'm always trying to take care of people." He gave her a lopsided grin, and she smiled back.  
"We're going to Crown, wanna come with?" Usagi asked. The others gave her a nasty look.  
Menagi shook her head, her auburn hair swaying slightly. "No thank you. I think I'll go home and do my homework. Its been too weird a day for me." She said goodbye to her friends and headed home.   
  
  
  
  
"Konichiwa, Rhea! I'm home!" The young entrepreneur closed the door behind her, and made her way to the living room. She sank down gratefully on to the soft sofa, and the gold and white feline made her way in and sat next to her.  
"So, how'd it go?" Rhea regarded her intently, then noticed her hand. "What happened there?"  
Menagi sighed, and let the illusion fade. The top of her hand changed from unblemished skin to a deep cut, red and crusted with dried blood. "God, that hurts. Oh, we had another fight, and this time Cape Boy spotted me and decided to pick a fight. I don't see why I don't just reveal myself to them."  
Rhea shook her head. "Its not time yet. Your memories haven't returned completely, or you wouldn't be asking that question. Suffice it to say, most of the Senshi of this solar system would be more than happy to hang you out to dry. You did have a few friends back then, but not enough. We need to find out if Queen Serenity or her daughter survived."  
Menagi sighed, and started healing her hand. "I know. So far, she hasn't shown herself. I do know that I need to get my hands on one of those evil objects so we can stop being on the defensive. I'm tired of being 3 steps behind these goons. Ebonite took off with the latest object of power, an obsidian stone charged with dark power in the shape of a black queen. I've got some basic scans, but nothing like we need." She sighed again, and rubbed her eyes. "If Cape Boy hadn't gotten in my way, I'd have had it, no problem. I'm telling you, Rhea, I know you think that these Sailor Senshi are part of the Queen's court, but who is the clown in the tuxedo and cape?"  
Rhea shook her head. "I don't remember him, but he seems to be their ally. So, no," Rhea said, in answer to the unspoken question on Menagi's thoughts, "you can NOT kick his butt. No matter how much you want to. Just try keeping out of sight better. You don't need a confrontation with the Queen's Senshi. She may have been your friend, but I doubt she'd take it very well if you got into a fight with them. Nor do I think you're read for that kind of confrontation. Your powers haven't fully returned, nor have your memories. I think it would be YOU who would get her butt kicked."  
Menagi's shoulders slumped. "You mean there's more? I have more powers?" When Rhea nodded, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Why me? I just wanted to be a normal kid. Rhea, when will you tell me more?"  
"When the time is right, Little Star, and not before." Rhea's golden eyes locked with Menagi's violet ones and they sat in silence for along time.  
  



	8. The Art of Surprise

The Art of Surprise  
  
  
Menagi shook hands with the curator, and then left the office. She was still amazed that they had heard of her work, let alone to want to put it on display. She had a couple small displays in America, but nothing worth noting, to her mind. However, that's how it ended up. She had received a phone call from the Gallery Museum in downtown Tokyo a few days ago requesting the rights to show her art in a special exhibit of new, talented artists in the area. Menagi had the sneaking suspicion that it would be more of her family name on the wall, rather than the art itself, which was to be the main attraction. The young heiress was learning to become very jaded as the years went by. She watched as some young men started transporting her paintings to the closed off gallery. Not all her work was here, that would take a few days, but she had given them the few pieces that she had brought along with her to Japan.  
The young girl smoothed the front of her gray twill business skirt down, and made her way toward the exit. Her violet eyes wandered absently over some of the works on the way out, until she spotted a group of incredible portraits. She stopped to admire them. One was a rendition of a dolphin mid leap in the ocean on a black background. It was so life like, it seemed to almost jump off the canvas. The next was a large canvas of some cataclysmic event. It looked as if several powerful meteors had smashed downtown Tokyo, with rubble filling the street, and bodies lying broken by the wayside. She shivered despite herself. The third was a picture of all the planets of the Solar system in a row, with a stardust comet streaking through. It reminded her of one of her own works. The last one, however, is what drew her attention. It was a rendition, gray on black, of two lovers locked in an intimate embrace. The artist intentionally left the lovers in shadow, as not to show any features of the pair. The lack of detail is what made it so interesting. It was like looking at a couple making love in the dark. The title read "When Wind Meets Sea".  
"They're very good, ne?"  
Menagi regarded the handsome young man who had come to stand next to her. His blue eyes were looking over each picture in turn, almost casually, as if he'd seen them before. His short, blonde hair fell in soft waves about his face, in what Americans would term a 'bob'. He was tall, taller than Menagi by about a head, and seemed to be athletic of build. He wore a blue shirt, tucked into light gray slacks, over which he had a light blue cocktail jacket. Stylish, and handsome, Menagi thought. And Rhea says I only go after guys with dark hair. Mmmm, cute.  
Menagi turned to look back at the portraits again. "Yes, they're very good. I particularly like the gray on black. You can feel the depth of emotion the artist felt at the time. It's almost tangible."  
The young man turned to look at the lovely auburn haired girl, an expression of astonishment on his face. "You see that?"   
Menagi looked at his clear blue eyes and nodded. Drool. "Don't you?"  
His cheeks blushed slightly; he coughed, and then turned away. "So, what's a beautiful young girl like yourself doing all alone in a place like this?"  
"She's setting up her own exhibit. Isn't that right, Ms. Starnigh?"  
A beautiful young woman with aqua blue hair in a pale lavender business suit had walked up behind the two of them while they were talking. The young man turned an even darker shade of red, and then looked at the ceiling, a guilty expression on his face. Enter the girlfriend. Damn, that sucks. Menagi nodded then bowed slightly to the newcomer. "Yes, it is. However, you have me at a loss. You know who I am. And you would be?"  
"Michiru Kaioh. And this," she said, gesturing at the young man, "is Haruka Tenou." She bowed slightly, and the young man nodded once.  
Menagi's violet orbs flicked to the plaque on the wall then back at the lovely young lady. A slow smile lit her features. She decided to put the cute guy on the spot for flirting behind his girlfriend's back. "So you did these works, then? They're quite good, as I was telling your friend. I had said I particularly liked the gray on black, because of the depth of emotion you managed to convey through it. It's poignant, and almost erotic in its beauty. It's an incredible piece."   
Michiru's blue eyes slid briefly over to that of Haruka's, then back to Menagi. "Really? How kind of you to say so." Haruka's eyes wandered back to the ceiling again, studying it intently, for whatever reason.  
Chuckling to herself, Menagi bowed slightly. "Well, it was nice meeting you, however, I must be going. Perhaps we'll meet again soon? Ja ne!"  
"Ja." After the young foreigner had left the building, Michiru turned to Haruka, an amused smile on her face. She saw Haruka was studying her portraits intently, refusing to look the aqua haired woman in the eye. "She was cute, wasn't she?"  
Haruka coughed, blushed, but refused to say anything else incriminating.  
  
  
  
It was dark here, very dark. And cold. Nothing lived, nothing moved, nothing flourished. It's perfect in its sterile beauty, she thought. Echoes of laughter floated through the air. Memories, the void was filled with memories. It had been like this for ages now it seemed. The woman with the floor length, indigo hair traced a black lacquered fingernail along the arm of a dusty throne. The throne sat in the middle of a great hall, which was once used to host meetings of the strongest and best warriors known throughout the Underworld. No longer, the armies had been vanquished. Pearl white skin shown against the gray-black skull shaped throne. Her Queen used to sit here, always planning, always plotting. The regal woman sighed, and turned away, her long indigo dress whispering across the floor.   
"Lady Nightshade."  
The woman turned slightly, her indigo eyes narrowing. "Ebonite, report."   
The petite woman bowed low, her black sequin dress rippling. "I have found the next Fragment."  
Her dark eyes glittered in anticipation. The Lady Nightshade said nothing, but looked at her sub-commander coldly. When next Ebonite spoke, her voice quivered a little. "No, I have yet to recover the previous Fragment. The barrier is very strong, and it IS being kept on Holy ground. Once I recover more energy and a few more Fragments, I think recovering that one should be child's play." She crossed her arms defensively across her chest.  
"Provided you can GET the next Fragment. Personally, I think it's beyond you." Another being shimmered into existence. This was a tall male, with long black hair shot with silver. He wore a high-collared black and gray business suit. He was lounging insolently against one wall.  
"Onyx!" Ebonite hissed. "What hole did you crawl out of, and why don't you go back there?"  
Ignoring her, the handsome warrior addressed his Lady. "I, too, have located another Fragment. With your permission, I would like to begin work on collecting enough energy to put my plan into motion."  
Ebonite ground her teeth together in frustration.  
A fourth figure materialized out of the darkness. "I don't know, I think we should give the poor girl another chance. I mean, we knew about the existence of the Sailor Snots, but there is apparently a third party involved here." She ran slender fingers through her midnight-blue hair, and regarded the trio with mirthful blue eyes.  
"You're head of Intelligence, Midnight. You should have more information available to us!" Onyx snapped, his gray eyes narrowing in anger.   
Midnight shrugged her bare shoulders. "I'm working on it, but it's hard to do with what little equipment left around here, and no energy to feed it."  
"Enough of this!" Lady Nightshade snapped. "This is why our Queen failed. All of the in fighting of her generals. There was no cooperation, and nothing got done. I want you 3 to get along, do I make myself clear? I don't care about your goals. I don't care about your dreams. All I care about is bringing our Queen back, and restoring our home to its former glory. And this is how we're going to do it..."  
  
  
  
Later that week, the girls decided to take a break from studying and have some snacks at Crown. Rei called Menagi's cell, and asked her to join them. They crammed into their customary booth like sardines.  
"You're buying, right, Menagi-chan?" Usagi grinned.  
"Why, did you blow your allowance already, Usagi-chan?" Rei accused.  
Usagi looked down at the table, and folded her hands in her lap. Beads of sweat formed on the rest of the girls' brows.  
Menagi chuckled. "That's fine, I'll buy. Eat to your heart's content."  
Makoto's eyes got wide, and she shook her head in alarm. "I wouldn't say that if I were you, you don't know how much Usagi-chan can eat!"  
"Like you have room to talk," Minako whispered to Makoto, which earned her an elbow in the ribs for her troubles. All the girls laughed.  
Amazingly, Makoto's prediction proved true. Menagi wondered how the lithe blonde could pack away so much food, and not look like a whale. Usagi had 3 shakes, 3 burgers, fries, onion rings, and 2 helpings of chocolate cake. The foreign girl kept looking under the table to see if she was stuffing the food in her pockets. The other girls were just as bad, with the exception of Ami, who sipped quietly on a diet coke and had a chicken salad sandwich. Makoto and Rei both had 3 pieces of pizza each, 2 shakes, and dessert. Minako said she was on a diet, and stuck to eating a salad, and then had 3 shakes to wash it down with. She also had a slice of carrot cake, which she claimed had fewer calories because it had a vegetable in it. As for herself, Menagi sipped on a chocolate shake, and toyed with a chicken Caesar salad. Her wallet was considerably lighter once the bill was paid. If I had to feed them on a regular basis, my fortune would be shot in a year! Man, can these girls eat!   
"Hey, minna, I was wondering, do you girls like art?" Menagi asked.  
Ami nodded and Minako shrugged. "Why do you ask?" the young blonde queried.  
Menagi pulled out several tickets. "Well, my artwork is being put on display at the Gallery Museum next week, and I wanted to know if you all wanted to attend the opening night ceremonies with me." Menagi looked down at the ground. "I mean, it'd be nice to have my friends there with me, but I'll understand if you don't want to go." Menagi felt a hand fall on her arm, and she looked up into 5 sets of smiling eyes.  
"We'd love to go with you, Menagi-chan. That's what friends are for." Usagi smiled. "Hey, can Mamo-chan go, too? Onegai?"  
Menagi nodded. "That's fine, I'd hate to see true love separated for any reason." She gave the girl a wink, and Usagi grinned. The amethyst eyed girl started handing out tickets.  
"Got room for one more?"  
The group looked up and saw Haruka approach. Usagi waved to the young man, and asked Menagi to scoot in, since she was on the end. Menagi happily complied, more than willing to be sitting next to the handsome young man. "Its nice to see you again, Ms. Starnigh. What an pleasant surprise," he said. "Its always nice to run in to a pretty girl again."  
Menagi blushed slightly, and as she looked up, she realized something that had completely passed her by before. Sitting close like this, she was able to really get a good look at his face. Or, she amended, her face. Haruka was a woman. Surprise, surprise.  
"You two know each other?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Menagi looked at Rei and nodded. "We met the other day at the museum. You're Haruka Tenou, ne?"   
Haruka nodded. "You remember. You flatter me." She smiled at the foreign girl, her blue eyes twinkling.  
"Not at all. I make it a point to remember every good looking person I meet." Menagi smiled back, and looked deep into the other girl's bright blue eyes.  
"Psst, Menagi!" Usagi whispered. The other girls gulped nervously.  
Haruka's smile widened. "Oh really? Was that a complement?"  
"I'm just stating a fact."  
"Psst, Menagi!" Usagi tugged on Menagi's sleeve, but the foreign girl swatted her hand away.  
Haruka lounged back against the back of the seat, resting her arm on the booth and leaning her head against her fist. She turned her body at an angle to face Menagi. "Hmm, I get the feeling you and I are going to get along very well." Her bright blue eyes looked the young girl over from top to bottom, and her lips slid again in to a slow, sexy smile. "Very well." The auburn haired girl was trying hard not to blush profusely at the attention she was getting, but lost the battle. She felt her cheeks burning, and had to look away. The blonde leaned forward and whispered in her ear "You know, I think you look really cute when you blush" which caused the foreigner to blush even more. Haruka chuckled softly, and Menagi felt her arm being yanked.  
"Nani?" Menagi turned to look at her assailant. Usagi had an anxious look on her face.  
"Menagi-chan!" Usagi leaned forward and shook her head. "Don't. Haruka's-"  
"Aww, Odago-sama, you ruin my fun." Haruka cut her off.  
Menagi looked back at Haruka. "Why? Will your girlfriend get jealous?"  
Haruka coughed and cleared her throat. "She's not my girlfriend." Now, the pretty blonde started to blush slightly.  
"No? Then I don't see what the problem is." Menagi looked around. The other girls had beads of sweat forming on their brow, and were looking at the table. Menagi sighed, and turned back to the cute blonde. "So, are you going to the gala next week?"  
Haruka scratched her chin. "I was thinking about it." Menagi pulled out another ticket, and held it up between two of her fingers. Her bright amethyst eyes flashed as she gave Haruka a questioning look. "For me? I guess that means I'll have to go, now doesn't it?"The blonde gave her a winning smile.  
"Shouldn't you get one for Michiru-san?" Minako butted in. Haruka blushed again, and looked at the floor.   
Menagi shot Minako a nasty look, and sighed. "Need two?" When Haruka's shoulders slumped, Menagi produced the last ticket from her purse. She had been given 8 free passes for friends and family, and now they were all gone.  
"She's not my girlfriend," Haruka muttered under her breath as she accepted the ticket. She looked up as she heard Menagi chuckling softly. "Well, she's not. Not really."  
"Then I don't see what the problem is." Menagi cocked her head to the side, and gave her a slow smile, which Haruka returned in kind. Once again, she felt a tug on her arm. Menagi spun around, and her eyes flashed, darkening slightly. "What? If you have something to say, then say it!"  
"Haruka's a woman!" Usagi blurted. Now everyone at the table turned red, except Menagi.  
"I know that," Menagi snapped. "So what's your point?" Six pairs of jaws dropped, and five of the girls blushed profusely. Haruka just raised an eyebrow, and smiled.  
  



	9. Painting the Way

Painting the Way  
  
***Her violet eyes darkened dangerously as she regarded the four senshi surrounding her. "You know this is treason. Your Queen will not be pleased."  
The leader of the group stepped forward, holding her jeweled sword menacingly. "I don't care. I still think you took hold of her mind and forced her to agree to your scheme. That's the only way she'd agree to this wild goose chase. We should be back at the Palace, not in this stinking hole with you!" Her blue eyes flashes as her anger rose.  
The aqua haired woman to her left crossed her arms across her chest and gripped her Mirror tightly in her right hand. "You know as well as we do that the attack will be taking place any moment. We need to be protecting our Queen! We can do NOTHING here. You're keeping us from our duty."  
Ryuusei Houkou's eyes flashed a brilliant red. "YOUR QUEEN sent us on this mission! If she thinks that this will halt the attack, then we should do everything in our power do complete it. If what she told us is true, then if we succeed then there won't BE a war!"  
The woman in the blue and yellow fuki shook her head, her short blonde hair swaying slightly. "Why should we believe you? You've seen the visions in the Mirror, you know Metallia's attack is about to start. How do we know you weren't sent by Beryl to keep us out of the fight?"  
The youngest of the group stepped forward, her purple trimmed fuki whispering slightly as she moved. "The Queen trusts her, Uranus. That is beyond a doubt." The Wanderer nodded to the violet-eyed senshi, but the young girl shook her head. "However, I must agree with Uranus and Neptune. I think we can do the most good back at the Castle."  
"I agree," the fourth senshi stepped forward. Her Garnet Rod clicked softly as she set its base to the floor. "Come with us, my friend. I'm sure Queen Serenity could use your help in the coming battle."  
Ryuusei Houkou shook her head. "I cannot, not unless Serenity herself sends for me. I cannot abandon my duty nor abandon the mission she set forth. You of all people should understand that, Pluto." The dark eyed girl looked away, her dark green hair falling to cover her face.  
"Look, we don't have time for this. We don't need your help, and we don't want your help. If you want to stay here, that's fine by me. It's better if you did. I don't want to see you back at the Palace. Either way, we're leaving. Come on." Uranus moved back down the tunnel the way they came, and Neptune followed. Saturn turned to regard the Wanderer sadly, and then left. The last two women's eyes locked.   
"Look, Lady Wanderer, I have to agree with them. I hate abandoning my post, but I have to follow my heart. Please, come with us."  
Ryuusei Houkou shook her head, her long auburn hair swaying slightly. " I was given a task, and I shall do it. I truly believe if I can defeat Metallia, then Beryl's power will fail."  
"You can't do it by yourself! Its suicide to try!"  
The older woman shook her head sadly. "Perhaps, perhaps not. You have to follow your heart, and I have to follow mine. I will defeat Metallia, or die trying. That is the mission your Queen gave us, and I shall do just that. I made a promise to Serenity, and I never go back on my promises. If I have to go alone, so be it." With that, the violet-eyed senshi moved off down the tunnel to meet her destiny, while the Outer Senshi of the Solar System returned to the Court of the Moon.***  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun set was beautiful, Menagi thought to herself. She leaned against the railing of the balcony, waiting for the gala to start. The wind blew across her bare shoulders and ruffled the satin skirt of the violet gown she wore. She sighed and closed her eyes in contentment; the evening was perfect.  
"Menagi-chan! Menagi-chan!"  
The young artist turned. Walking across the balcony were her friends. Rei wore a lovely red dress that clung to her body like a sheath, and had a purple sash tied at the waist. Minako wore a pretty pastel floral gown that came to her calves, and had a white petticoat underneath. Ami wore a conservative blue dress with a matching blue short coat over the top. The neck was pinned together with an antique brooch. Makoto looked lovely in a full length green gown similar to that which Menagi wore except Makoto's had sleeves. The top was made of crushed velvet, and the bottom of satin, while around her waist was a sash of a darker green. Menagi's dress was also crushed velvet the color of eggplant on top, however, it was sleeveless with a deep V-neck to show off her ample cleavage. Mamoru wore a tuxedo, and had his arm around his Usagi. She wore a lovely pink dress trimmed with faux pearls that set off her creamy skin nicely. "Konbanwa, minna! You all look great!"  
"So do you!" Minako exclaimed. "We almost didn't recognize you."  
Makoto elbowed the blonde in the ribs. "What she meant to say was that you look so different like that. Older, some how. You look lovely." Makoto blushed and looked at the ground.  
"Not that you don't look nice all the time," Minako added hastily. The whole group laughed.  
Menagi smiled and, much to their surprise, hugged each of her friends in turn, except for Mamo-chan. "You don't know how much it means to me to have you all here with me tonight. I've never really had any close friends before, and it means more than words can say for you to be here." Tears shown in her eyes, which had changed to a violet-blue color.   
Rei put a hand on the American girl's shoulder, and drew her into another hug. "We're glad we could be here for you." As she pulled away, she whispered to Menagi, "We're your friends, and we always will be here for you. Don't for get it."  
Menagi smiled, and wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "OK, enough of this, or my mascara will run." She sniffled slightly. "Lets go inside and get you guys some drinks. I hear there'll be a buffet, too, so, I hope you're all hungry."  
Usagi's blue eyes widened at the mention of food. "Ooooo, I wonder what they'll serve? I hope they have dessert..."  
  
  
  
  
  
The group wandered from painting to painting, from sculpture to freestanding art form. Even Usagi was interested; however, it seemed she was more into the snacks than the artwork. She wandered to the next exhibit, happily munching on her 30th bon bon.   
"Where are your works, 'Nagi?" Rei asked. She stopped a nearby waiter and scooped up a few more pieces of crackers and pate on to her plate.  
Menagi pointed down the hall to a set of double doors that had yet to be opened. "That's where the new artists are being shown. They'll open the doors at 9:00pm." She stopped the next waiter, and relieved him of the remainder of his sushi and a glass of champagne. When everyone gave her a strange look, she said, "What? You don't like fish?"  
Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"  
"She's the artist on exhibit, it's only right. Besides, knowing who she is, I'm sure she's quite used to sipping champagne at parties, right Ms. Starnigh?"  
The group turned almost as one. Walking up behind them was Michiru and Haruka. Haruka wore a tuxedo not unlike Mamoru's, while Michiru wore a lovely lavender organdy dress. Haruka's blue eyes raked up and down Menagi's slender form, and a slow smile spread across her lips. "You look beautiful-oof!"   
Michiru elbowed Haruka hard in the ribs. "You ALL look quite lovely." The aqua haired woman smiled sweetly at the American. "I must admit, I was surprised when Haruka told me that you were friends with Usagi-chan and the girls. Did Usagi-chan really break your arm?"  
Usagi blushed, and Mamoru pulled her closer. "I didn't break it! It was just a sprain, right, Menagi-chan?" Her big blue eyes looked at Menagi pleadingly.  
Menagi laughed. "She didn't do any permanent damage, I assure you, Ms. Kaiou." She blushed slightly as she noticed Haruka's blue eyes were glued to the V of her gown. On a whim, Menagi leaned forward, and whispered to the blonde. "I'm glad you could make it, Haruka-sama. I was afraid you wouldn't come." She held the pose for a moment, to make sure the young woman got a good look. When she saw Haruka redden noticeably and stammer, she pulled back. She also noticed Michiru was frowning.  
"Of course," Michiru cut in, "we wouldn't have missed this for the world. Right, Haruka?"  
Haruka's eyes sought out the ceiling again as she blushed furiously. Menagi decided to change the subject. "So," she said, turning to the other girls, "who wants to see if we can sneak in and see the display before they open it?"  
"Can we do that?" Minako asked, toying with her long blonde hair.  
Michiru nodded. "We both have displays in there, I don't see why not. Do you want to go, too, Haruka?" Haruka nodded, but her eyes never left the ceiling.   
As everyone headed toward the new display area, Menagi grabbed Mako-chan and pulled her aside. "I thought Haruka-san said Michiru-san wasn't her girlfriend?"  
Mako-chan turned a bright shade of red. "It's hard to explain. I think Haruka-san just has a hard time being with one person all the time. That's why she dresses like she does and flirts with all the pretty girls. Haruka-san loves to flirt, but I really do think she loves Michiru-san very much. She just has a wandering eye." She looked at Menagi funny. "I don't mean to get personal, but, I thought you liked men?"  
Menagi smiled. "I do." She turned to follow the group inside. "Mostly."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, Menagi-chan! These are incredible!" They stood in front of Menagi's section of the gallery. There were 5 paintings, several sketches, and a carving. Makoto was admiring a painting that was similar to the one Menagi had seen a few days earlier. It was a vast starscape with a comet screeching through it. However, the comet looked almost like a phoenix in flight.   
"I like these sketches, they're very poignant." Michiru stood in front of a frame that held several black and white portraits the American had sketched of people doing every day things. Children at play, a mother and her child, and old man fishing. They were done in pencils and charcoals, and a very heavy-handed style of shading.  
"Oooo, pretty!" Usagi and Minako cooed almost in unison. They stood in front of the one painting Menagi hated most. It was of a lovely woman who stood in the moonlight gazing across a lake. Her hair fell in waves to her ankles; a dark brown etched silvery in the moonlight. Her long white gown shone almost blue white against the dark background, and the gold lame on the skirt shimmered softly. She had a three-pointed tiara on her head, a white choker with a teardrop pendant, and matching teardrop earrings. It was titled Moonlight Princess, and Menagi shuddered ever time she looked at it. It was the woman who rescued Menagi two years ago. The gods only knew why she painted it. Menagi remembered waking up one morning after the crash feeling the urge to paint, but that's it. She hardly remembered actually painting it. It was as if some unseen force had guided her hand, just like it seemed to constantly guide her life as of lately. It was beginning to irritate the hell out of her. The young artist wandered over to where Haruka was standing.  
"Now this I like," the blonde said as she approached. It was of a woman who was flying into the sunset, her snow-white wings spread wide. She was nude but for a white choker around her neck. Her auburn hair streamed behind her like a banner, and a golden star was barely evident on her forehead. Her eyes were closed and her face looked as if the flight was pure ecstasy. Haruka leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "It reminds me a lot of you. I'd love to see that look on your face some day. " Menagi's eyes got as big as dinner plates and her face turned beet-red. The blue eyed woman chuckled softly until she heard someone clear their throat behind the two of them. Menagi didn't even look behind her to see who it was; she just walked away, blushing furiously the entire time.   
"So, what were you two talking about?" Michiru asked sweetly. Haruka started to study the painting in front of her, then, realizing what a mistake that would be, opted for the ceiling again. Michiru sighed and shook her head, her aqua hair swaying slightly. "What am I going to do with you?"  
Haruka stopped studying the ceiling and looked deep in to the other girl's blue-green eyes, and then smiled slowly. Michiru slowly smiled back.  
Rei stopped Menagi as she passed by. She was admiring on of the pieces of another artist. This artist's specialty was in unique jewelry, and replicas of antique jewelry. There were several necklaces, headbands, armbands and the like. The one that caught Menagi's eye was of a replica of an old pharaoh's crown. It was made with the traditional blue and red lapis on gold, however, rather than the traditional snake at the top of the crown, there was a gold loop with an onyx inset in it. It looked like a large eye. "You're asking for trouble with that one, 'Nagi," Rei admonished. The two girls had become very close as of late, and Menagi had asked Rei to call her "Nagi", a nickname her father had given her. Both young women got along amazingly well, especially considering both girls were fire signs and had tempers to match.   
Menagi rolled her violet colored eyes. "You ruin all my fun, Rei-chan." She looked back over to where the couple now stood arm in arm, whispering softly to one another, and sighed. She looked up and saw Rei's "I-told-you-so" look, and stuck out her tongue. "Biiiiiiii-daaaaaaaaaaaa!" and both girls laughed.   
"Hey, its almost 9pm. They should be getting ready to open the exhibit." Ami glanced up from her watch and looked at the others. "Shouldn't we be out of here before they open the doors?"  
Menagi shrugged, and looked over at Michiru. The lovely aqua haired woman nodded and said, "We'd better get going." Everyone filed towards the door and Haruka opened it.   
"Oh God, not again," Minako sighed in exasperation. On the other side of the door, all the revelers were passed out on the floor. There was no movement to be found, save one person in the next gallery over. Walking from exhibit to exhibit on the far side of the room was none other than Lady Ebonite.  
  



	10. Gathering of Stars

The Gathering of Stars  
  
Haruka quickly shut the door, and spun to face the others. She did not look happy. Menagi looked at Minako and Usagi and asked, "Does this sort of thing happen all the time, or am I just particularly lucky?" Eight sets of eyes turned to look at her in surprise.   
"Crap, someone get her OUT of here!" Mamoru snapped as he slid his hand back out of his vest pocket.  
Haruka slid something back in to the pocket of her pants. "I'll do it."  
Michiru slid her hand out of a hidden pocket in her skirt. "No, we'll do it."  
"Nani? Wait, hold it, we all need to--hey, Hey, HEY!" Menagi was cut off as Haruka and Michiru hurriedly escorted her to the emergency exit on the far side of the room.  
"YOU need to get someplace safe. For all we know this could be an attempt on your life," Michiru supplied smoothly.  
Menagi's face flushed in anger. "I can take care of myself. Besides, what about the others? They should be leaving, too! This is no place for a bunch of kids. Hey, stop pushing me! Ouch!" Without another word, Haruka and Michiru hustled the young heiress out of room. They took her downstairs, and then promptly locked her in a broom closet.   
"Stay here. You'll be safe. We'll get help and come back for you." As Haruka shut the door, she could have sworn she saw the young American girl's eyes flash red. They nodded as the door clicked shut and locked, and never heard the soft popping noise that accompanied the bolt being slid home.  
  
  
  
  
  
The 5 Sailor Senshi of the Solar System squared off against Lady Ebonite. The petite woman blanched at being accosted by all these girls at the same time and decided to even the odds a bit. She pulled out a lump of clay and threw it on the floor. "Mimic! Come forth!" The lump bubbled and grew to be 6 feet in size, with a roughly humanoid shape, but no facial features. "See, I'm artistic, too! Come, my lovely Automaton, rid me of these pests."  
The creature said nothing, but simply moved forward, forming two round balls of goo in each hand. It lobbed one at the group of girls, scattering them. It held the second, throwing it up and catching it, waiting.  
"You've got to do better than that to beat us, Ebonite." Jupiter scoffed. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" A ball of lightning appeared in lovely warrior's hand and Jupiter sent her attack arcing at the creature. It hit the creature solidly. Its face contorted as if in pain and it screamed silently as lightning played up and down its body. It started to smoke slightly, and when it looked back down, it grinned at Jupiter with malevolent green eyes. It stopped tossing the ball, then lobbed it at Venus.   
The blonde yelped and yelled, "Venus! Love-Me Chain!" The golden chain of hearts raced forward, blocked the glob, and then wound tightly around the Automaton. The green eyes shut, and the face became a mask of concentration. The muscles of the creature began to strain against its bonds. A moment later the chain burst. The Automaton grinned at Venus with pearly white teeth, and the young senshi noticed it had acquired a new red bow and a sleeker, more feminine form. The creature did a graceful pirouette, and threw two more globs, one at Mars and one at Mercury.  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
"Burning Mandala!"  
Both attacks burned through the globs instantly, and then struck home. The creature actually screamed this time, a high pitched, feminine scream. The fire and water created a cascade of steam, which obscured the creature from view for a moment. When the steam cleared, a pretty young woman with short, black hair, a red bow, and bright green eyes stood there in a rainbow colored sailor suit. "Sailor Mimic!" the creature announced. The girls stared in amazement. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The Automaton lobbed a ball of lightning at Jupiter, who had to do a diving roll to the side to avoid being electrocuted.   
"Nani? How the hell did it do that?" Mars yelled.   
"Enjoy, Sailor Saps," Ebonite chuckled to herself and moved off into another part of the room. She heard the Automaton yell "Burning Mandala!" and laughed harder. It was too perfect. She wandered aimlessly, looking for the next Fragment. After a moment, she shut her eyes, and began to concentrate on the emanations the fragment would put off. It has to be around here somewhere, damn it.  
From a balcony above, a set of amethyst colored eyes surveyed the situation below. Now that's interesting. A Mimic. The Senshi have their work cut out for them this time. Dark fingers raced across the keyboard, calling up the scanner. Now, what could Ebonite be after this time? Ah ha! So that's it! A flurry of red obscured her vision for a moment, and the violet-eyed woman looked up in irritation. Lying on the keyboard was a single red rose, which had just been bounced off her face. "All right, Cape Boy," the woman snarled. "I have had enough. Come out here where I can see you!" She stood, closed the laptop, and it vanished. On the balcony across the way, the tall young man in the tuxedo stepped out.  
"Why is it where ever there is trouble, you seem to show up?" he asked as he leaned casually against a pillar, several more red roses in his white-gloved grip. "Who are you?"  
The woman in black smiled a mirthless smile. "A wandering star." The smile vanished. "Solar Flare!" She sent the golden projectile rocketing towards him, and in response he threw all his roses to block. There was a small explosion, and then the woman in black felt someone grab her by the back of the cowl and trip her at the same time. She fell to the floor with a thud, and then felt her mask being ripped away. She heard a gasp as she looked up in to the startled face of Tuxedo Mask. "What? Never seen a Sailor Senshi before?"  
  
  
  
  
Back down below, the girls were having a hard time of it.  
"Burning Mandala!" Circles of flame shot out at the startled young girls, who frantically dove for cover.  
"It's mimicking all our powers!" Sailor Moon yelled. She hastily rolled to the side to get out of the way, the ends of her ponytails getting singed.  
"Thanks for stating the obvious," Mars snarled. She heard the faux warrior yell "Shine Aqua Illusion" and did a back flip to avoid the cascade of ice being thrown at her. "How do we beat it?"  
Mercury pulled out her palm-top computer and her holo-vid glasses. "Good question. Keep it busy, and let me see what I can find out."  
Jupiter rolled her eyes and did another diving roll to get out of the way of the golden chain streaking toward her. "'Keep it busy,' she says. Easier said than done." She yelped as the chain snagged her ankle and pulled her foot out from under her.  
"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon sent the golden disk to slam in to the chain of hearts, bursting the links and freeing Jupiter.   
"Arigatou!" Jupiter climbed to her feet. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The lovely senshi in green decided to go on the offensive.  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" the creature countered. Lightning and ice collided, sending glittering shards spraying across the room.  
Jupiter winced as she saw the shards fly amongst her comrades, cutting them. "That was lovely. Gomen, minna!"  
"Nice shot, Jupiter!" Mars growled. The dark-haired jumped forward. "Burning Mandala!"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mimic announced. Fire met ice and made steam. Lots of it.  
"Aww, crud." Mars sighed.  
"Hers was bad, your was worse!" Venus yelled. "Now we can't see!"  
  
  
  
  
  
His blue eyes widened as he beheld the tiara of a Sailor Senshi, this one inset with a deep amethyst stone in the center. Auburn hair fell in waves out of the hood he'd just removed, and crystal teardrop earrings adorned her ears. She stood slowly and smirked at him. "But who ARE you?" he asked.  
In response she grabbed the front of her ninja outfit and ripped it away, revealing the Sailor fuki underneath. She looked like one of Earth's senshi, save that her sailor suit was black, trimmed in purple. Long, auburn hair fell in waves to her knees, and violet eyes shimmered in agitation. Her boots were black as well, thigh high, and trimmed at the tops in purple. Her gloves ended just below the shoulder, also cuffed in violet. "For time beyond reckoning I have walked the Stars. Sabishi Senshi, the Solitary Soldier. Ryuusei Houkou, The Wandering Star. I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end. I am Sailor Star Infinity!" Her violet eyes flashed. "I was TRYING to keep my whereabouts a secret, but thanks to you, that's no longer possible."  
The handsome young man shook his head in amazement. "But why? If you're truly senshi, then who are you hiding from?"  
"Because she knew if we found out she was here, we'd kill her." From a second balcony across the way, a ball of light formed. "World Shaking!" The light swelled, blew out the opposite railing, and then raced toward Sailor Star Infinity.  
The new Senshi growled and leapt into the air. "Solar Flare!" Golden light slammed against golden light, and an explosion rocked the building. The combatants on the floor looked up to see Uranus and Neptune on the remains one balcony, while a third, unknown senshi was flying above a balcony on which Tuxedo Mask stood. Large chunks of plaster started to rain down on them.  
"Nani? Who is that?" Sailor Mimic looked up in time to see a large piece of the balcony fall on her, squishing her like a bug.  
Mars' eyebrows shot up. "Well, that's one way to get rid of her." Her dark eyes went back to the fight over head.  
"Uranus! Neptune! What are you doing?" Sailor Moon yelled up to the two girls. "Tuxedo Mask! What is going on?"  
"Getting rid of a pest," Uranus gritted. "One we should have gotten rid of a long time ago."  
Neptune leapt across to another balcony. "Deep Submerging!" The blue ball of light arced out towards the floating woman.  
"Baka!" The now black-eyed woman snarled. "Solar Shield!" A barrier of golden light enveloped the floating woman. She grunted as the blue orb slammed against her shield, but the wall held. More plaster cracked on the surrounding walls and fell to the floor. "You IDIOTS! Your friends are down there. Would you jeopardize their lives just to kill me?"  
In response, Uranus sent another golden ball of light arcing towards the floating senshi at the same time Neptune sent her blue one. Infinity hollered over her shoulder, "I'd move if I were you. I don't think that balcony can stand much more abuse!" With that, the foreign senshi vanished. The two balls of light collided where she once was, and ripped apart the remainder of the balcony Tuxedo Mask was standing on. Fortunately, he had already decided standing behind the mysterious senshi wasn't the safest of places, and had started running for cover. He leapt over the side, landed on the floor below, and rolled to absorb the impact. He stood and watched in horror as the balcony gave way. There was still people unconscious underneath.  
"Solar Shield!" A golden wall appeared along the length of the balcony, creating a barrier between the people and the rubble. The dark haired senshi grunted from her place in the center of the horizontal wall. "I can't hold this very long, guys. Do me a favor and get the innocents OUT of here!" Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead as the strain of hold up several tons of rock on her barrier got to her. The senshi on the ground immediately ran to do as she said. The Sailor Scouts of the Inner Planets raced under the golden barrier, grabbed an unconscious person, and then dragged that person to safety. As soon as the last Senshi was clear with her burden, Infinity heard the sound she knew she'd hear. The outsider knew they couldn't pass up the opportunity. Aww, crap, she thought.  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerging!"  
Twin balls of light zoomed down from over head, and streaked under the wall. There was a brilliant flash of light, an explosion, and the barrier collapsed. Tons of rubble slammed to earth. Above it all, a scream rent the night.  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Everyone turned to see Sailor Moon staring in horror at the pile of rubble, tears streaming down her face. "How could you? She saved those people, and you killed her!" She looked up at Uranus and Neptune, her face a mask of pain. "How could you?"  
The two senshi leapt from their perches and landed near their Princess. "You have no idea who she was. We do. She was an outsider, and she deserved to die," Neptune said coldly, her blue-green eyes filled with menace.  
"How can you say that? If she was that bad, why did she risk her life to save those people?" Jupiter yelled angrily, clenching her fist at her side.  
Uranus stepped forward to tower over the lovely brunette. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Our job is to protect our Princess from outsiders. We failed in our duty before with Queen Serenity. We will NOT allow that witch to get close to her daughter."  
"What are you talking about?" Sailor Moon asked softly, tears still shimmering in her eyes.  
Uranus looked coldly at her Princess for a moment, and when next she spoke, her voice was filled with ice. "The Senshi of the Outer Planets never made it in time to the final battle of the Silver Millennium. A traitor kept us from our Queen at our time of greatest need. The Wanderer, Sailor Star Infinity was that traitor." With that, the two older girls turned on their heels and walked away. The younger senshi looked sadly at the floor.  
"Hey," Mercury said, "what ever happened to Lady Ebonite?" The other girls shook off their lethargy and did a quick search of the perimeter. The evil woman was nowhere to be found.  
  
  
  
Haruka unlocked the closet door, and opened it. Menagi sat on the floor, her arms wrapped around the skirt of her dress, her chin on her knees. She looked very, very angry. Her eyes were pure black, her lips pressed tightly together. She glared at the pretty blonde woman as she offered the heiress a hand to stand. Menagi smacked the hand away and stood on her own. "You're not still mad we locked you in here, are you?"  
Menagi said nothing, but just stalked out of the building. I'm sorry, but right now I just don't trust myself to say anything civil. I know its not your fault that those two bitches tried to kill me, but I'm so angry I'm afraid I'd say something horrible. Her eyes began to blaze red. I wish I could get my hands on them, but God knows where they went. If I ever do find out where Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are, there will be hell to pay. Her hand closed around a circular disk in a hidden pocket in her skirt, then pulled it out. It was the black, circular disk from the Pharaoh's crown. Dark energy coursed up and down her arm. At least I got this. It's the only thing that went right the entire evening. She closed her fist around it, and the gem at her throat flashed. When she opened her hand again, the dark jewel was gone.  
  



End file.
